


Death of the Robins

by Arcee_200E



Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Albert Wesker - Freeform, Chris Redfield - Freeform, Demon! Bruce Wayne, Demon! Jason Todd, Demon!Dick Grayson, Helena Harper - Freeform, Maya doesn't die, My Haiku is bad, Shiva - Freeform, Slight Character Death, leon kennedy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcee_200E/pseuds/Arcee_200E
Series: Angels and Demons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952341
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning

Nightwing was held at gun point by the Penguin and Nightwing saw Batman’s eyes start to glow green when the Penguin started to rant about Nightwing’s death and so on and so forth. “This is it, boy, time to paint this room with your brains!” Penguin says. “Batman, please! No… don’t -,” Nightwing said right as Penguin pulls the trigger to kill him. As soon as Nightwing’s body hit the floor, Batman fell to his knees and he stared at the motionless body of Nightwing, but what no one knew was that somebody was lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to take Nightwing’s soul too turn it evil. Batman had killed the Penguin, after he stood up off of the floor, with the same gun Penguin used to kill Nightwing. After that, Batman contacted Alfred to tell him the bad news of Nightwing’s passing. It seemed like the whole city knew Nightwing and Robin were dead, thanks to Batman’s killing spree. Even the Arkham Knight knew there was something awfully wrong with Batman, so he confronted him before he could kill anymore of his men. That’s when the thing lurking in the shadows decided to take Nightwing’s soul and make it evil, so that he could achieve revenge on the person who said he would save him. 

Before Batman had gone on a killing spree, he went to go and help Robin retrieve the Joker people that were loose in Panessa Studios. They were on their way to the cells when Harley showed up and Batman was hiding in the grate waiting for Harley to get near the grate, but like last time his eyes glowed green and he didn’t stop Harley from killing Robin, the second one he had lost on this horrible night. That was the last straw and he killed each person in the building including Harley and the other Jokerized people. 

Nightwing floated around the city in search of somebody who could at least tell him why he hasn’t passed on yet. He searched and searched, but it seemed nobody could actually see or hear him. Until a shadow like presence blossomed in front of him, in the form of a boa constrictor. “What the hell are you?” “Something that could give you a second chance at life,” the snake sneered as itself wraps around Nightwing’s torso. “I’m dead, so what’s the point of coming back,” “I’m the only entity that can give you the power to kill thosse that had wronged you,” the snake hissed with its teeth lingering around Nightwing’s neck. Nothing was said from Nightwing, for the snake had bit into Nightwing’s neck causing him to pass out and to transform into something evil, like the shadow wanted. When he came to, he felt different and looked different too. “What did that thing do to me?” Nightwing grumbled as he tries to stand up and walk, but ends up falling on his face. He tried at least five times, until he gave up on trying and decided to just lay there, but that was short lived when a thug attacked him. “Hey! Look guys I think I have found myself a little birdie,” the thug said and all of the other thugs started to gather around Nightwing. “Look, I come in peace. I’m not here to take you guys down,” Nightwing nervously said as one of thugs grabs him by the hair. “I’m going to carve myself a bird, so hold him still,” the bald thug stated as he pulls out a pocket knife and two other thugs held Nightwing’s arms above his head so that the thug could use the pocket knife on him. “Let me go,” but it was short lived because said thug stabbed the knife into Nightwing’s hip and dragged it upwards to his ribs and then twisted it which had Nightwing grunting in pain. “We want to hear you scream, little birdie,” the thug with the gas mask said as the bald thug takes the knife out and carves the words “pretty bird” across his left cheek. Nightwing tried to get the people, who were holding his arms down, to let him go, but it was no use, his whole body felt like Jell-O. The next thing he knew, he was losing consciousness, but when he awoke again, he was missing the top part of his Nightwing outfit. “What happened?” Nightwing took his time to sit upwards, then everything came flooding back to him. His hand went up to his cheek to only feel the words that were carved into his cheek. “Why did this have to happen to me of all people?” Dick shouted to himself as the door to the room opens to reveal the Arkham Knight. “And here I thought, you were killed,” the Arkham Knight walked right up to Nightwing. “I…I did die, its just that…this snake thing -um brought me back to life and uh-I woke up to thugs wanting to hurt me,” Nightwing declared with confidence and the Arkham Knight draws a gun and shoots Nightwing in the shoulder. “Another sidekick bites the dust,” “I’m no sidekick,” “Sure you were. The first one that is, but you better get comfy, for you will be staying here a while,” Arkham Knight said as he leaves the room, leaving a wounded Nightwing in the room. “You didn’t have to shoot me,” Nightwing grumbled as the bullet appears in his hand. Nightwing stared at the bullet in his hand and the wound on his shoulder healed up really quickly. “What did that snake do to me,” Nightwing stared off into the distance and said snake takes form in the darkest corner of the room. “You rang, Nightwing,” the snake slithered over to Nightwing, but Nightwing was trying to back away. “Stay away from me, you monster,” Nightwing backed right into the wall and the snake had already slithered up Nightwing’s leg. “Then you must be calling yourssself a monsssster,” “I’m not like you,” Nightwing spat, but the snake wasn’t having it so it wrapped itself tightly around Nightwing’s abdomen. “You jussst don’t get it do you. You are a monssssster of my massster’ss own creation. The one who will put every sssssuperhero and villain to ssshame,” the snake’s head made its way to Nightwing’s neck. “Why me though,” Nightwing snarled as the door opens again, but this time it wasn’t the Arkham Knight, it was one of the militia guys. “The commander told me to give these to you,” the guy threw the stuff in and shut the door before Nightwing could say anything. The snake slithered over to the thrown stuff and started to look through it. “It lookssss like he wantsss you to kill the bat if he failsss,” the snake slithered off to the side so that Nightwing could get a good look at the stuff. “Why would he do this?” Nightwing picked up the helmet like mask and held it in his hands. “Maybe he ssseess himssself in the dead sssidekick role,” “But,” “But nothing! The Batman isss ssslowly losssing hisss mind, becoming more like Joker,” the snake stated the facts, but the snake only received a glare from Nightwing. “You’re a damn liar. All you do is lie and lie,” “I don’t lie,” the snake bit Nightwing’s ankle for calling him a liar. “Fine you don’t lie,” Nightwing said and the snake stopped bighting his ankle. Nightwing fell asleep for an hour when the Arkham Knight walked in and shouted at Nightwing to put the top part of his suit back on and put the helmet like mask on. Nightwing didn’t do it, so Knight shot a warning shot right above his head. Nightwing then rushed to put the top part of his suit back on and the helmet on. “There, are you happy now,” Nightwing was glaring at the man. “Pick up the two handguns, now,” Knight kept his gun pointed at Nightwing. He picked them up and then Knight holstered his gun and yanked him out of the room by his arm. “Ow, your hurting my arm,” Nightwing grumbled, but the Arkham Knight could care less. Nightwing was dragged all the way to a room and forced to sit down on the floor. “All you have to do is kill the bat and you will have your revenge on him,” the Arkham Knight declared, but all Knight received from Nightwing was a death glare. “And if I don’t want to,” “Then I guess you will be taking your last breath tonight after I kill the bat,” Arkham Knight threatened and then left Nightwing to his own devices, but the damn snake was back. “What do you want?” “Kill the bat. He isssss the reassson you died in the firssssst place,” the snake slithered off into the darkest parts of the room. Nightwing sat there in complete and utter boredom until a few militia people arrived with the Commissioner in handcuffs. ‘I should free him, but then the snake might come back and bite me again,’ Nightwing shivered a bit. Gordon was tied to the chair and no sooner the Batman showed up to save him, but Nightwing was jealous that Batman saved Gordon and not his own son. “Why didn’t you save me, but you save him,” Nightwing shouted as he pounces at Batman. Nightwing was constantly trying to hit Batman where it could possibly kill him, but Batman always had a counter move. “Your too slow,” “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Nightwing snarled as he draws the twin handguns he had holstered and started to shoot at Batman. Then Batman threw two batarangs at Nightwing’s hands causing him to drop the two guns. The damn Arkham Knight showed up and pointed a gun to the back of Batman’s head. “Stay out of this,” “Tsk, tsk. I gave you an opportunity and you wasted. Now, so long old man,” Arkham Knight fired his gun, but Batman dodged the bullet and the bullet had found it’s way to Nightwing’s left shoulder. Then a dark mist started to surround Nightwing and when it disappeared his eyes were a really bright blue color that looked like a serpent’s eye and the helmet he wore was gone. Nightwing lunged at Batman, but so did the Arkham Knight. Batman of course, with how sneaky he is, handcuffed Nightwing’s right wrist to Knight’s left wrist. “He was mine,” “No! I deserve to kill him, since he let me die to the hands of the Penguin!” Nightwing snarled out and Batman goes and unties Gordon to be able to leave. “I am the one that should kill him. He left me in an abandon wing at Arkham with the Joker,” the Arkham Knight removed his mask to look Nightwing in the eye. “Yeah, well you didn’t die right in front of him while he just stood there and watched,” Nightwing hissed like a snake. “Maybe you should have stayed in Blüdhaven where you belong,” “Unlike you I decided to help Bruce instead of trying to kill him, but look where that got me. Six feet under,” Nightwing was fuming at what Knight was saying. “Oh well, you probably deserved it for being the golden boy, dickface,” Jason stood up and started to walk away, but forgot Nightwing was still attached to his wrist. “It lookssss like I have walked into a family feud,” the snake slithered towards Nightwing. “Stay out of this,” Dick hissed at the snake, but in return he got bit by the snake, “Ow, what the hell was that for?” “I have thingssss to tend to, that mussssst be done before I take you to hell,” the snake slithered past Dick and straight for Jason. “Don’t you dare hurt him,” Dick threatened but the snake didn’t seem fazed. The snake attacked Jason and Dick couldn’t do anything about it. “Is this your pet,” “I’m no onessss pet, mortal,” the snake hissed and Jason backed up but ended up pulling Dick with him. “Aahh,” Dick fell on top of Jason causing the snake to back off a bit. “Why the hell did you yank me towards you?” Dick got off of him. “It’s not my fault the damn snake attacked me,” “Oh wow, I was even attacked by it, but did you see me backing away from it,” Dick gave Jason a pointed look, “And you could have shot it.” “Could have, but it talked,” “Yes, I know it talks,” Dick glared as the snake returns only to attack Jason again. A gun shot was heard and Jason died, but he came back to life thanks to the damn snake. “Looks like your back, from the short death,” Dick shifted his glare from Jason to the snake. “Uh- wait I died and came back,” Jason was confused and then the snake took on a human form. “Thankssss for your sssssservice, Deathsssstroke,” the snake guy handed a pouch of money off to Deathstroke. “Wait, you asked him to kill Jason,” Dick stood up and walked over to the snake guy. “My massssster asssked of my ssservice. To retrieve two perfect ssssoulsss to take on the new demon king,” the snake explained which got a glare from both Dick and Jason. “How about after we kill the bat,” Dick suggested to the snake. “Kill the bat and he will ssstill live on asssss a demon bat,” “How do you know that?” Jason glared at the snake. “It is the prophecy that wasssss made when the Joker became king after hisss death,” “So, that damn clown isn’t dead yet,” Jason said under his breath and Dick kind of smiles, but it drops when a gate to Hell opens. “Come now, we mussst train you to kill the new demon king,” the snake motioned for the duo to enter the gate. They walked through, but was met by a tall horned and muscular demon with menacing dragon wings on it’s back. “You have finally returned,” “Yesss, I have retrieved the two ssssoulss you dessssired,” the snake moved out of the way to reveal Dick and Jason. “They don’t seem worthy enough,” the demon was glaring at the duo in distaste. “I asssssure you massssster, no one will misssss them, for they are dead to the living world and I have sssseen them fight,” “Fine! Only time will tell,” the demon finalized as a pitch-black mist surrounds all four of them, taking them to a place where they could train Dick and Jason in the arts of demon magic, to kill the Joker.


	2. The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason are trained by the King of Hell to combat the powerful Joker, but get sent to Prison for the time being.

Their training never gave Dick and Jason a break or a breather. “Why can’t we take a little breather, before we continue,” “There is no stopping until both of you master everything I know, so that the both of you can kill that damn clown who stole my crown,” the demon had just about enough of their BS. “Then why are you teaching us,” “Becaussse his majessssty wasss dethroned,” the snake replied to Jason. “Nightwing and the Arkham Knight joining forces to retrieve my crown from the clown,” the demon stated, but Dick and Jason just glared at the demon, “Now back to work.” From then on, each moment of their apparent new life, they were taught different demon spells they could use, like shapeshifting into anything, and how to fight with their new appendages. “Are we done now,” “No, there is only one thing I must do before I send you to fight off the clown is a tattoo that can help you recall all of your memories of this training,” the demon had Dick’s arm already in his hand. The demon said something under his breath and a mark appeared around Dick’s right wrist like a bracelet. Then he did the same thing to Jason, but his were batwings that surrounded his left wrist like a bracelet. “Your memories will be erased until the time is right for you to have them returned,” the demon said right before the duo were knocked out.

When the duo woke up, they were tied to the ceiling with barb wire fencing. “What happened?” Dick groggily said as he slowly opens up his eyes to see Jason tied up right in front of him. “I thought we were taking out the bat,” Jason said under his breath, but Dick heard. “I thought so too, but--,” Dick was cut off by a crazed laugh from none other that the clown price of crime himself. “Noooo!” Jason shouted out in fear and anger. “Oh yes my boy. Your six days of pain and then off to your new masters,” Joker cackled as he pulls out a crowbar to hit the duo with. With each hit with the crowbar, the Joker only got grunts of pain from the pair. “What do we have here?” Joker tilted Dick’s face up to see what was on his face. “Who did this to you, boy?” Joker’s finger glided over the words, “I can get rid of the awful lettering.” “Screw you,” Dick snarled but in return he got hit across the face with the already bloodied crowbar. “That’s fine. Time for the new mark that will be adorning you face,” Joker’s cackle was louder as he leaves to retrieve his branding tools. When he got back, Harley was with him. “Hold pretty bird’s face still, while I mark his other side with his master’s symbol,” Joker held the branding tool up and Harley grabbed his face to make sure he didn’t move, so that Joker could brand his face with his supposed master’s symbol. When he was done, the room smelled like burned flesh, but Dick’s face adorned the Penguin’s gang symbol. “Your first day is done, but tomorrow is another day,” the Joker left to tend to his subjects. “Dick, are you okay?” Jason grumbled out, but Dick just looked up at him. “Y-you sh-sho-should be gla-glad that you di-didn’t get br-bra-branded,” Dick stuttered with pain clear in his voice. “You should have just have told him who did it to you,” “He did it just to torture me, because he hates me,” Dick hissed in pain as his right eye twitches a bit from the movement of his mouth, “Just shut up and let me rest from the pain.” “Fine,” was all Jason said right before Dick passed out from the pain of his face. The next day, Joker came in with a bucket of cold water, but he only threw it on Dick to startle him awake. After Dick had awaken, Joker came back to him with some knives and some electricity cables. “This is going to be your one ticket to pain, boy blunder,” Joker had grabbed one clamp and clipped it to Dick’s right ear then stabbed the short knife into his hip and twisted it. Dick screamed in pain, but that wasn’t even the half of it. Joker had cranked up the electricity going through the clamps which earned even louder screams from Dick, until he turned the electricity off and turned his attention to Jason. “Now it’s your turn,” Joker went to retrieve the same branding tool he used on Dick, but this time Joker branded Jason on his right cheek with Penguin’s gang crest. “Your going to pay for that,” Jason threatened, but it looked like it didn’t even faze the Joker, and he left for the day, but not without leaving a little spark going through the cable attached to his right ear. On their sixth day, they were shipped off to Penguin’s new arena he has, since his death by Batman. 

“Where are you taking us?” Dick asked, but all he got as a reply was a cruel back hand to the face. The whole way there, it was really silent. “Two more, that you can add to your ever-growing cell block under the arena,” Joker handed over the two to the Penguin. “Pleasure doing business with you,” Joker and the Penguin shook hands and went their separate ways. “Take these two, where they will be staying for a really long time,” Penguin ordered his men. They were forcefully dragged down several corridors until they got to the dirtiest cell block there. “This is where you will be staying, pretty boy,” the thug pushed him into the cell block area while Jason was taken away to a less dirty cell block. “Look! Fresh meat!” the thug at the 10th level shouted. Then a guy with a scar over his right eye walks out of his cell to see Dick just standing there, while others surround him. The guy made his way over to Dick and on his way to Dick, the other thugs in the room moved out of his way. “Let’s see what the top guy has brought to our neck of the woods,” the guy approached Dick and tilted his head up so that he could look Dick in the eye. “How about losing the mask, boy,” the guy was smirking and Dick was just glaring at the guy. “NO!” Dick spat. “Tough guy eh. Well then I guess we will have to cut it off of your pretty little face,” the guy shoved Dick backwards and the people behind him had grabbed a hold of his arms, keeping Dick in place while the guy pulls out a plastic utensil that was sharpened to a point. “Fine. I-I'll take it off,” Dick said as the people behind him let go of him and Dick slowly reaches to his face to remove the domino mask. Dick slowly takes it off, but as soon as he took it off, he held it in his hand and got it taken away by the guy in front of him. “You won’t be needing this any time soon, so I will hold on to it,” the guy grabs Dick by the hair and drags him off to the guy’s cell. “Let me go, you piece of sh—OW!” Dick’s hair was tugged really hard. “Your new cell will be here with mine, unless you want to share a cell with the other people,” the guy threw Dick in his new cell on the 10th level of the cell block. “These are your new clothes, keep your boots, but the others will become mine until the day you leave this prison,” the guy threw a pair of prison pants at Dick. “Asshole,” Dick said under his breath as he slowly takes off the clothes, and when he was done, he was wearing only the prison pants. “What about my shirt,” “It must have gotten lost in the laundry,” the dude was laughing at him. Dick was stuck with just the prison pants and his Nightwing boots, but the guy added a weird looking choker around Dick’s neck. “This will show that you belong to me and no one else, unless you want to belong to someone else,” the guy threatened, which Dick only glared at the guy, but the choker Dick wore was burning his skin. “What the hell is wrong with this thing,” Dick hissed as the choker continues to burn his neck. “Nothing but a blessed necklace before I was brought here by the bat. Figures all of the bat people are demons,” the guy could care less what was hurting Dick. “What are you talking about, all the bat people are demons?” Dick asked in confusion. “What you haven’t heard,” “No,” “Well there is some rumor that there is a demon Robin and demon Bat protecting Gotham, but this information isn’t for free so now you are going to do something for me,” “And that would be,” Dick asked. “You win in the tournament that is coming up and I will remove the choker for a day,” the guy declared as Dick just glares at him. “Fine, but what is this tournament about,” Dick asked the guy, but he didn’t get an answer from the guy except for a, “You will see.” For the rest of the day, Dick stayed in the cell while his apparent owner was off doing somethings. With Jason: Jason of course was living in basically luxury and he started to feel sorry for the kind of treatment Dick is in. “I hope he is okay,” Jason said in a hushed voice as he finds his way to his cell. He was forced to wear a black band around his neck that monitored where he was and at what time. He found out his new roommate was an insane lady who had the cell divided in two. “You must be my new roommate, cause I killed my last one for crossing that line there,” the girl pointed at the line that cuts the room in half. “Cross it and you will die a slow and painful death,” the girl was kind of scaring Jason. “Okay, I won’t cross that line so long as you don’t annoy me half to death,” Jason countered which had the girl nodding and Jason laid himself down on the bed that was on his side of the cell. Back with Dick Grayson: Dick had been startled awake by a pillow that hit him. “Did I say you could lay on my bed,” “No, but I-I thought since you were away I could take a short nap,” Dick sort of stuttered out a reply, but the guy wasn’t having it so, he grabbed Dick by the hair and yanked him off of the bed. “Your bed is on the floor and tomorrow. If you don’t eat the food you are given, I will dump it on you or if you throw up the food, I will make you eat your own thow-up,” the guy laid down on the bed and went to sleep, while Dick curled up into a little ball and went to sleep for the night. He couldn’t sleep because there were people screaming, so no one were able to hear his whimpering. The next day, the guy kicked Dick in the back on his way out of the cell. “What was that for?” Dick slowly got up from the floor and followed after the guy. The guy then grabbed Dick by the back of his neck and forced him to sit down at one of the tables. “Stay put or else,” the guy left to retrieve two trays for himself and Dick. When he had got back, Dick’s face was through a wall and the rest of the thugs were staring at his ass and thinking of ways they could get into his pants. “Clear out of here, now!” the guy hissed out and everyone moved back to their tables. “What did I say about staying put!!” the guy grabbed Dick’s hair and yanked him over to the table he was so post to be sitting at. “They did it. I stayed put like you asked of me,” “You lie,” the guy punched Dick in the stomach and let him fall to the floor, and he continued to beat Dick up for disobeying him and Dick continued to tell him he stayed put. “I’m telling the truth. YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME!” Dick continued to plea and eventually the guy stopped to grab the tray for Dick and dumped it on the floor. “Now eat it off of the floor,” the guy shoved Dick’s face into the food that was on the floor. “EAT IT!” the guy shouted as he pries Dick’s mouth open to shove a little bit of the mash potatoes into his mouth. Then Dick started to choke on the mash potatoes that were shoved down his throat. “Had enough,” the guy asked in a menacing tone and then Dick threw up the mash potatoes. “I guess now you are going to have to eat up off of the floor,” and Dick just shook his head no. “I said EAT IT!” the guy held his foot on top of Dick’s back, so Dick started to slowly eat the food off of the floor while everyone watched him eat it. After he ate his throw up and the food that was left on the floor, he retaliated by attacking everyone, but the guy. Which in the end he was forced into a straight jacket and left in the guy’s cell away from everyone in the cell block. He was only given left over food from his roommate, which was only scraps and if he was lucky his cellmate would not spill it on the floor. While Jason was able to work out and eat an actual meal and didn’t have to be in a straight jacket for breaking everyone in the cell blocks bones. “What’s with sad face, Knight?” the girl Sal asked which had Jason glaring at her. “Just hope my brother is fine,” “If he is in Cell Block Z, then he probably is going through literal Hell with the idiots,” “But my brother isn’t an idiot, he’s really smart,” “Then there is a good chance that he has became the top of the food chain there,” Sal flopped herself down onto her bed. “I guess I can just hope, that he is okay,” Jason shut his eyes and fell asleep for a few until a guard walks in dragging a bruised and beat up Dick Grayson. “He’s yours for 10 days,” the guard threw Dick into the cell. “What the hell happened to you?” Jason reacted really quick to Dick being thrown into his cell. “What do you think, hm. I sure as hell know I haven’t been living a life of luxury in Cell Block A,” Dick was hissing in pain. “Looks like he is owned by Knives, guess he is stuck at the bottom of his shoe now,” Sal declared as she leaves the cell, “I’ll give you two some privacy.” “SO, that’s who that fucker is,” Dick spat as Jason picks him up and places Dick on the bed. “Just rest, you need your sleep after all you only have 10 days here,” “I’m fine with sleeping on the floor,” “Non-sense, just sleep. I’ll join you in a few after I chat to a friend, I have made here that could get you some clothes for the ten days you’ll be here for,” Jason walked out of the cell leaving Dick to sleep. When Jason got back, he saw Sal comforting him from a Nightmare, Jason assumed. “It’s okay, Dick. No one is going to hurt you while you are here,” Sal rubbed soothing circles on his back. Dick sprung up and removed himself from the bed and sat down on the cold floor. “I told you. You don’t have to sit on the floor, you can have my--,” Jason was cut off by the intercom saying, “You help the little shit and I will make sure his days here in Cell Block A are shorter.” “Just let me be,” Dick pushed all helping hands away from him and cried himself back to sleep. “Is he always like this,” “No, the Nightwing I know is a very happy type of person. With his horrible puns and decent jokes,” Jason replied as they go to sleep. Turns out Dick stayed up the whole night in fear that he might get beaten up for doing something wrong. The next day, Dick stood up to get some breakfast and was happy that it was actually a bit decent. He ate in peace until somebody decided to shove his face into his own food. “I think this suits you just right, since you are going to lose in the tournament that is coming in 9 days,” the guy said right before Jason knocked the guy’s teeth out. “You won’t know, until the tournament comes around,” Jason snarled at the cowering person on the floor and when Jason did turn his attention back to Dick, he was gone. “Where did you go now?” Jason asked to no one in particular. It turns out Dick had gone straight to the training stuff and was challenged by almost every single person in the cell block, but he beat all of them with the wooden swords and lost to the guy who won the last tournament, Bloodhound. “So, this all cell block Z has to offer. How sad, and for once I thought they would eventually beat me, oh well,” Bloodhound had Dick hanging from his hair. “I won’t stop until your defeated,” Dick hissed which only made Bloodhound angrier. “I think you haven’t learned your place,” Bloodhound wrapped both of his hands around Dick’s neck. “Time for Cell Block Z to lose their prize possession,” Bloodhound tightened his grip on Dick’s neck. Dick was gasping for air, so Jason stepped in and shoulder charged Bloodhound’s back, causing him to release Dick. “Are you okay,” Jason asked and he received a small nod from him, so Jason turned his attention to Bloodhound. Jason and Bloodhound exchanged several blows, but in the end, the fight ended up in a draw. Sal had taken care of Dick during the fight and now that it was over, Jason was the one to take care of Dick. “I’ll be fine and plus I can bounce back easily,” Dick smiled which had Jason calming down a tad. “Good, cause I won’t be there to save you next time,” Jason smiled back and they walked together back to the cell. Dick was treated fair or better than when he was Cell Block Z, but it didn’t last because it was already 9 days later. “It looks like my pet has returned from luxury,” Knives greeted from his top floor, “and just in time for the tournament to take place between the Cell Blocks.” Dick just nodded so Knives continued, “As for being a good pet and all, here’s your gift.” Knives handed over two sheaths with katanas, but they didn’t come out of the sheath. “Why won’t they come out?” “I thought about this for the ten days you were gone. They will never come out unless you’re in the colosseum, where you will do battle,” Knives explained as Dick gives up on taking them out of the sheaths. For the first fight, the champions or contestants will come from Cell Block A and B. By the time the first round was done and only A, D, F, H, I, L, M, O, V, and W. Second round went by like that with A, F, L, O, T, and V. Third round went pretty well, but Dick was still sitting on the side lines with Cell Blocks A, L, and T and Z since they haven’t fought yet. This final round is what might get Dick killed. Dick was thrown into the colosseum with only his prison pants, and his two katanas that were given to him as a gift for being a good pet. Dick was just running around trying not to get himself killed, but Bloodhound threw a knife straight for Dick’s right knee cap and it never hit, for Dick had muttered an incantation under his breath. He said several incantations that had made his movements faster and his opponents moves more easier to read. He had the upper hand in the fight, until Bloodhound unleashed his attack that has killed several fighters before Dick. Luckily Dick had said an incantation he learned from the original demon king. The blast was absorbed by Dick and then fired back at its caster 10x stronger which did kill Bloodhound and him coming out victorious. He nearly collapsed, but Jason had ran up to him only for Dick to push him away. “I don’t need your help!” and just like that Dick’s wounds he had received were healed and half of his memories were returned. “I was just trying to help,” “And you did,” Dick was walking away, but Jason stopped him. “You’re not the same,” “You wouldn’t either if you were in my position,” Dick yanked his arm out of Jason’s hand and ran over to Knives who was waiting for him. “I didn’t think you were that strong,” “I didn’t either until now, thanks to you master,” Dick bowed to his master and the two walked back to their Cell Block, but Jason materialized a gun and was aiming for Knives’ head. The bullet was going but it stopped, for Dick had cut the bullet in half causing the bullet to go around them instead of going straight. “That’s enough fighting for today,” Knives said and they left leaving Jason there to stare in shock. Turns out the winner was allowed to choose when the next fight was, or in Dick’s case it was up to Knives. Dick was still treated like shit, but he could care less anymore, since it has already been at least 10 years with Dick constantly winning each and every tournament that there was. While Jason just sat back and didn’t get involved with the tournaments, but every now and again Jason would get a few memories back that involved him when he was still alive. Dick only got his memories back when he was fighting in the colosseum, but they just only pertained to when he was flying around in his spirit form and when he was trained by the demon king. “Master? Who is the Demon king?” Dick asked of Knives, but he didn’t get a reply from Knives. When he did ask again, he received a back hand to the face. “If I don’t answer the first time, then that means I have nothing to tell you,” Knives drew one of Dick’s katanas and had pinned Dick’s hands above his head with the katana. “Just for that, since you look presentable to the rest of the inmates. I think I should let them have their fun with you,” Knives shouted and everyone in the Cell Block had ran up the stairs to get a piece of Dick. It wasn’t until the second week, that all the inmates had already had their fun with the piece of shit. Dick had been raped by all of those horrible inmates and they could care less if he wasn’t clean. 

On this day Dick would crawl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep, but the next day, apparently Jason was thrown into the Cell Block only for Knives and the rest of the inmates to death glare him. “Fresh meat!!!!” the one standing on the 5th level shouted out to the rest of the inmates. “The boy has come from the luxurious Cell Blocks,” the one closest to Jason smiled a really creepy smile. Knives made his way over to Jason with a katana in hand. “I think we should teach you how it works down here, but first he should lose all of the gear he holds so dear,” “Not in a million years,” Jason dodged the blade only for the inmate behind him the shove him forward into the blade, but Dick got in the way of the blade. “I can’t let him hurt you,” Dick coughed up blood before falling to one knee. “What did you do to him?!!” Jason snarled as black and red flames crawl up his arms. “So, another bat demon has joined our Cell Block,” “You will die a gruesome death, for hurting my brother,” Jason’s face mask and body armor started to get covered with black and red flames. Jason made the first move so fast that Knives stumbled a bit before swinging the sword at Jason, but Jason just grabbed the katana’s blade and drove it right through the dude’s chest, piercing his heart. “If anyone else wants to end up like him, step forward,” Jason taunted, while Dick’s wounds glow blue before healing. “I believe this belongs to you,” Jason handed over the katana to Dick and Dick gave Jason a toothy grin. Dick stood and lead Jason to his cell that he will share with Dick. “I believe I am now yours,” Dick took a seat on the floor and Jason took a seat on the bed. “You are no ones,” “You killed my master so, that makes you my new master and you can do whatever you like to me,” Dick smiled, but frowned when Jason declined. “You’re my brother not my slave and you don’t have to sleep on the floor anymore,” Jason kneeled down to hug Dick, but it took Dick a few to hug him back. “I think it is time to kill the new demon king, so that true demon king can take his thrown back,” Dick muttered and just like that two masks appeared before them. Dick’s mask covered his whole face, it was a complete black with blue highlights wolf mask. While Jason’s mask covered his whole face, it was complete black with red highlights fox mask. “I think it is time to kill him,” Jason agreed and just like that both of their memories returned. Jason’s eyes became serpent like then started to glow a menacing red color, while Dick’s eyes turned into a serpent’s eyes and just like Jason, his glowed a really bright blue color. “Let’s make him feel what hell is all about,” Dick smiled, but it was hidden by the mask he now wore. Their clothes changed to match their masks. 

“Dang, what’s with the sleeves, but no shirt,” “So what, at least I’m wearing two matching gloves unlike you, Michael Jackson,” Dick snickered as they make their way towards the throne room. “At least I have a type of shirt on unlike you,” Jason pointed out which had Dick glaring at him. “I think I look amazing,” Dick declared right before some black and blue tattoos wrap around his torso area. “Looks like you have gained some tattoos, Dickface,” “I don’t care. They will probably help me out in the fight,” Dick pouted, but changed to a glare when he heard a psycho laugh through the halls. “That’s him alright,” Jason said to himself. Dick had gained a wolf tail and ears which were colored a pitch-black like his hair. Jason on the other hand had a pair of black fox ears sticking out from his black hair and a pitch-black fox tail. They ran down several halls, but it turns out they were just going around in circles, for every hall looked exactly the same. “I have a feeling we are lost,” Dick said, but Jason just dismissed him saying, “I know where we are. I have been through these halls before.” “You sure, cause what I have seen is that we are going around in circles for the past 20 hours." “Fine, we are lost,” “We may be lost, but we can use our new found animal instincts to find our way through this maze-like nightmare,” Dick suggested and started to walk towards the scent that belonged to none other than the clown himself. “Dang your smart,” “I just thought it would be easier than leaving a trail we could follow like you decided to do,” Dick smiled but it wasn’t seen. “Seems fair, but what if it’s a trick,” “We won’t know until we get there,” they entered the throne room, but Dick had vanished and reappeared in Joker’s grasp. “Looks like I found myself a bird to maim,” Joker dug the knife into Dick’s hip and twisted until he heard Dick grunt in pain. “I wonder what kind of noises he can make,” Joker took the knife out and placed right below his chin. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!” Jason snarled, but that only had Joker digging the knife deeper into Dick’s neck having Dick whimper. “I would watch your tongue young boy, unless you want this bird to lose something precious to him,” Joker moved the knife down near his private area and Dick was struggling against Joker’s grip. Joker laughed his signature laugh and dragged Dick by the hair down to where Harley stood. “Harley dear, he’s yours to fight,” Joker injected some kind of serum into Harley’s bloodstream causing her to go berserk. She fought and won against Jason, but not without a few minor scratches and burns. “What should I do with him, Mistah J?” Harley held an unconscious Jason in her arms. “Send him back to Penguin cause I am going to have my fun with the first boy blunder,” Joker declared as he drags Dick by his hair off to Joker’s torturing chambers.


	3. Dick Makes a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker tortures Dick and eventually leads to Dick running into a certain agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions torture at the begining

Dick was tied to a chair with several different tools lined up in front of him. “You have a choice, the crowbar or the bat,” Joker asked, but Dick just glared at him in defiance. “Then I guess I will choose for you,” Joker picked up the crowbar and started to beat Dick with the crowbar. Even when Joker finished, Dick was still giving glares of defiance at Joker. He even went as far as spitting blood in Joker’s face. “It’s time to teach you some manners,” Joker wiped the blood off of his face and grabbed a knife from the tray and cut Dick’s mouth open. The corners of his mouth were cut upwards in a smile and Dick just continues on glaring at Joker. Joker then grabbed some wire and clamps; one clamp was on his right ear while the other was attached to his left hand. The wire on the other hand, was laced through his ears and down to where the clamps were at. “What a fine piece of art, I have created,” Joker admired his work before he went to turn the switch to the electricity on. Dick screamed in pain and agony, while Joker laughed like a crazy person in pleasure of Dick’s screams. The electricity wasn’t turned off; it stayed on the whole night and Dick’s voice eventually gave out from all the screaming he did. Dick had fell unconscious sometime, but was startled awake by the electricity turning off and ice water being thrown on him. “Wakey, wakey, Boy Blunder!” Joker laughed and all Dick could manage was a pitiful death glare at Joker. “What should we do today, hm?” Joker asked, but there was no reply from Dick. “Then I guess I will have to chose for you,” Joker left to retrieve his tools while Dick contemplated what he should do when Joker returned. Joker returned with a tray of tools, on the tray was a scalpel, a thing of wire, the crowbar, some scissors, several different small knives, a bat wrapped in barb-wire, pliers, rope, and a hammer. Joker took the scalpel and cut Dick’s gloves off and then he went for the pliers, which garnered a whimper from Dick. “Oh don’t be shy, this is only going to hurt a tad,” Joker laughed as he places the pliers right under his pointer finger’s nail and yanked. Just from that action, it had Dick screaming, but it wasn’t audible. Joker just continued to yank his fingernails right off, without a care as to what Dick was feeling about it all, but he wasn’t done, for Joker had grabbed the scalpel again. Joker carved the words “JOKER WAZ H3R3,” across Dick’s chest, then Joker went for the wire and sowed it through the cuts on Dick’s cheeks. After he was done with the wire, he grabbed the hammer and smashed Dick’s right wrist. “AHHH!” Dick screamed in pain while the Joker continues to laugh at his screams. “Please stop,” Dick begged, but his begging earned him a swift hit to the ribs with the crowbar. At this point Dick could care less that he was showing fear to the enemy and he knew for sure that Bruce would be mad at him for even showing emotion to the enemy. Joker had the scalpel in his hand again, but this time he was cutting off the clothing off of Dick’s neck. He went for the rope and tied Dick’s neck to the back of the chair he was tied to, then shoved a piece of cloth in Dick’s mouth. Joker left with content in his work, but before he left, Joker had turned the electricity back on. The whole rest of the night Dick was either screaming or crying, he couldn’t tell which. The days went by quite the same and Dick just gave up on trying to resist Joker’s treatment. Dick was just wishing that Jason would come to his rescue, but he never came and now Dick was feeling the way Jason was when Joker took him captive. “I can’t have you dying on me, we just started,” Joker tilted Dick’s chin up, but the rope around Dick’s neck was digging into his neck. This time Joker had a drill in his hand along with some chain; Joker used the drill on Dick’s right and left shoulder and then untied the boy and hung him by his hands. Joker left and came back with a whip, which had Dick giving him a pleading look, but that only got him more time with Joker. ‘Where are you Jason? Why aren’t you coming? Please help Jason,’ were the only thoughts that ever went through his mind now a days, but it was almost 7 years that he was with the Joker and in that time. Joker was able to break him and to fix him in what the Joker wanted out of him. It took Jason about 7 years to kill the Joker and free Dick from his confines. Dick retaliated by running away from Jason and everyone he once knew. Dick ran as far as Spain, just to get away from his family and everyone he knew. Turns out, Dick had ran into a certain agent. That particular agent found Dick in a room crying to himself, but what the agent saw was horror, for Dick had burns, remnants of finger nails, bruises of all kinds, bullet wounds, carvings on his face along with some wiring that held his mouth together. “Hey are you okay?” the agent asked, but Dick just ignored him so the agent shook him. Dick growled and stood up to get away from the agent. “Look, I mean no harm, but you need medical attention." Dick couldn't reply for he had his mouth wired shut and the agent stood up. “Can you not talk,” the agent asked and in return he received a nod from the demon. Dick’s head started to hurt which caused Dick to fall down to one knee. “Are you sure you are okay?” the agent questioned and all he got from Dick was nod yes. Since they were near dirt Dick wrote in the dirt saying "What year is it?" “2004, why?” “Cause I could have sworn it was only 2012 when I left,” Dick wrote again which only got him a confused look from the agent. “So, you’re from the future," the agent said and Dick nodded, "So do I save the presidents daughter,” the agent asked and Dick just shrugged his shoulders in a “I don’t know” manner and wrote in the dirt, “But I assume you did, since the JLA never mentioned it to me or any of the sidekicks,” “The JLA, knew about this and didn’t decide to help out,” “Um, it wasn’t in the JLA’s jurisdiction, so they just left it to the government to figure it out,” Dick wrote and the agent just gave him the look of disappointment. “Ugh figures, but anyways could you help me out on saving the presidents daughter?” “I could, but I don’t work with people who I don’t know,” Dick inscribed into the dirt, but the agent just shook his head. “I’m Leon and you,” “I’m Dick Grayson," Dick wrote. Dick did everything Leon asked of him even if that meant he had to take on one of the Regenerators to save his and the president’s daughter’s lives. “I’m glad he is a gentleman unlike you, Leon,” “Hey! I am a gentleman,” Leon defended which only got a really small smile from Dick, well what the wiring would allow. They had a small chat before they went to take down Saddler. Turns out, Dick was able to rip Saddler to shreds while Leon took care of Ada. As soon as Dick finished ripping Saddler to shreds, Dick had found a vial of a particular virus that both Ashley and Leon were infected with. Ada got away with the virus and they had to escape the island. Dick conjured up a spell that can transport them back to America or more specifically the place Leon was going to rendezvous at. And just like that Dick, Leon, and Ashley got off of the island. When they got there, they apprehended Dick thinking he was the cause of the president’s daughter being kidnapped. “I didn’t kidnap her! I actually helped Leon bring her back!” Dick used his magic to tell the people, but they weren’t listening until Leon said, “He helped me rescue the president’s daughter! He said he would help me when I ran into him crying.” Leon did try to help Dick out, but it didn’t work. Dick was taken away, but not before Dick could disappear away from them. He took up hiding in Gotham for a bit until he ran into his 14-year-old self.


	4. The Reawakening of Albert Wesker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Resident Evil 6 just with Jason and Dick.   
> Dick and Leon battle tons of zombies just to escape captivity.

In between the time with Leon and helping the BSAA with a virus problem, Dick had gotten the wiring on his removed, thanks to Alfred when his younger self and Bruce wasn’t around. “I got to get away from here,” Dick ran away from Gotham and found a new home in Africa for the time being. Dick once again gets caught in a viral outbreak, but this time he runs into Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. “Why do I get dragged into things like this?” Dick asked himself which did get the attention of Chris and Sheva. “You decided to help us out,” “I know, but I didn’t know I would have to help you take out the blonde haired dude with sunglasses,” Dick complained, but with his complaining came Jason who has been searching for him for a very long time, but in a completely different area or more specifically Edonia. “Wesker has to be stopped, no matter what,” Chris declared and Dick just nodded in sadness. “I understand, just this is the second time I get dragged into something like this,” Dick had drawn his twin katanas as they enter the hangar. Dick being the person who just wanted things to hurry up and end turned from Chris and Sheva fighting Wesker to Dick fighting Wesker on his own while Chris and Sheva disable the aircraft. “Just stay down; you wouldn’t want to fight me,” Dick advised, but Wesker didn’t take it. He stood up and charged at Dick, but Dick just countered by cutting Wesker’s right hand right off. “I told you to stay down,” Dick said and yet again Wesker stood up and kicked Dick in the abdomen only for it to be caught by Dick’s hand. While Dick was fighting, Chris took this time to grab the syringe to inject Wesker with it, but it didn’t do anything because Dick got bored too quick so he cut Wesker’s head off. “There he is stopped, now my contract with you is done,” Dick stated as he vanishes in a form of ashes. Dick wandered the world after killing Wesker, but he ended up at Tall Oaks Cathedral during a zombie outbreak. “Dammit!!! I get caught up in this shit again and I wasn’t even trying,” Dick shouted out really loud that he didn’t hear something crash nearby. Dick stood at the doors of the cathedral waiting for who knows what to come. He waited for a few minutes, before Leon and some girl appear. “Oh, hey Leon. What brings you to this particular cathedral?” Dick asked and it took Leon a bit to recognized Dick. “Helena says there is some info here that could help us out,” “I can arrange a contract to help you out specifically,” Dick said, but Leon just shook his head no. “I wouldn’t want you to bind yourself to me, like you did with Chris,” “Then I guess I will work for free, since you helped me out back then,” Dick said as he stands up off of the floor. They knocked on the door and weren’t let in for the people were scared of the zombies. “We kill the zombies and then we can get in, well you two can cause I can’t only if I was doing a particular thing that concerns me to enter,” Dick declared right before the zombies started to come. “There is no turning back once this contract is made,” “Then that means I am stuck with you until the contract is fulfilled,” Dick cut his hand and put a simple cut on Leon’s opposite hand, then shook on it, sealing the contract. Once the contract was sealed, Leon gained immunity for as long as the contract stood while Dick was able to lend support to Leon and his partner Helena. Dick was the one that eliminated most of the zombies just to get Leon and Helena into the cathedral. Once they were safely in the cathedral, Dick used a spell to teleport himself into the cathedral. “I suggest that you two, search for the keys to get into that secret area while I take care of whatever is behind that secret passage,” Dick stated and Leon just nods in agreement. With Jason: “Why would you ask me to help you out lady?” “Cause, I know who has come into contact with the person you are looking for,” “And who would that person be?” Jason asked as he leans himself up against the wall of the room the girl was trapped in. “Richard Grayson; he helped a government agent to save the president’s daughter, but was accused of kidnapping the girl. He has even helped take out the bio-terrorist Albert Wesker and as of right now he was last seen helping out the same agent. So are you going to help me get out of here or not,” “I will help you when I know that Dick is nearby, so get comfortable here till that day comes,” Jason cut his hand and cut the girl’s hand as well and then they shook on the contract that was created without words. Back with Dick: They had made it out of the catacombs, but Dick was severely wounded while the other two were un-scaved except for some minor scrapes. “You need medical attention,” “I am a demon that can heal the wounds that liter my body,” Dick explained. “I hope you are right,” Leon replied to Dick right before there was a missile heading straight for the infected town. “I’ll heal over time,” Dick said as they get out of the water. “That’s not what I meant,” “Eh, I don’t care. I stopped caring a while back. Ever since I was sent to the past, I haven’t had a care in the world,” Dick laughed and then he felt a particular energy signature he hasn’t felt in a long time. “Jason,” Dick said under his breath that Dick was glad that no one heard him. Dick went to China with Helena and Leon on June 30th in an airplane. Dick sat in one of the chairs waiting for the plane to land, but instead it gets overrun with zombies. “Shit! I hate planes like this, for I would rather drive it,” Dick understood everything on the plane thanks to his training with the bat. They ran down to the hangar to release the pressure in the bulkhead. Once they did that, the monster from before came down from the air ducts. Dick and Leon were the ones to distract the monster while Helena takes care of opening up the hatch. As soon as the hatch was opened Leon, Helena, and the monster flew towards the opening. Dick being a Demon and all had to stay true to his contract, meaning, he can’t let Leon or Helena die while the contract still stands. Dick said an incantation that had Leon and Helena teleporting right next to him. After that, Dick pushed the lever up so that the hangar’s doors would close. They rushed back to the front of the plane, where Dick had to take the controls. Dick switched the plane from autopilot to manual and then got the plane back into a higher altitude. Turns out Dick isn’t as good as he thought, for he had crashed the plane, luckily no one got hurt. With Jason: As soon as Jason sensed Dick closing in to this location, he helped the girl get of here as well as the guy. It wasn’t so hard to escape the facility and to run into the person Jason has been looking for. “How did you get here, Jason?” Dick asked Jason, but was cut off by something flying in their direction. “When this is all over, I will explain everything to you,” Jason replied as a white person appears and starts to attack Jake specifically. Dick was thrown across the way, he hit a few storage containers before he hit a fence. The rest continued to shoot at the monster until he fell to one knee and an electrical thing fell on him. Dick had to shake his head several times before he could see straight. While Jason watched over the two the monster was really after, Leon, Dick, and Helena enter a closed off market, but soon find out why it was closed off in the first place. They got past the market, thank god, but not without a few scrapes, in Dick’s case several cuts and scrapes. Turns out Leon wasn’t the only one who was chasing Ada. After Leon and Chris’ scuffle, Dick handed Chris a note. “Could you possibly hand this off to Jason, he is the boy who is helping out Sherry and Jake. You just have to tell him it’s from Nightwing, he’ll know.” Just like that Chris ran off to chase after Ada while Leon, Helena, and Dick continued onwards towards the Kunlung Building in China. Simmons ordered Sherry to take Leon and Helena into custody, but when she didn’t Simmons’ people with guns started to fire at them. Luckily Dick had his two katanas in his hands and started to deflect the bullets right back to the people who fired them in first place and they magically missed Simmons. Leon, Helena, and Dick chased after Simmons while Sherry, Jake, and Jason left. “Why couldn’t we just kill him when he wasn’t infected with the C-virus?” Dick voiced but was ignored by Leon saying they have to stop Simmons right here right now and all that bullshit. They eventually had to jump off of the train and into the water, for the train had been derailed by the mutated Simmons. They made their way to the tall building, but had to go and save Ada from Simmons, then they had to fight Simmons again on the roof of the building. Dick was just back-up, just incase they needed help on a particular thing that Dick could take care of. As soon as the monster was defeated, they hopped in the helicopter and left China behind. Dick knew for sure that he never saw Jason again, since the outbreak, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t given up on the search. Dick stayed with Leon since the outside world bored him half to death. “So, what’s the mission, boss man?” Dick asked Leon and Leon just shook his head no. “I’m sorry Dick, but you can’t come with me on this one,” “Why not?” Dick pouted which had Leon smiling. “I wish you could come, but the new president has said that I can not take anyone on this covert operation,” Leon explained to Dick, but Dick decided to give Leon the puppy dog eyes that even made Alfred comply with him. “Fine, but if I get in trouble for bringing you along then there will be some consequences,” “I promise, if I do get you in trouble I will do whatever you ask of me until you think I have re-payed my dept,” Dick lifted his right hand while he said it. “Good, now I must tell you that I or we will have to infiltrate an old underground Umbrella Lab in Gotham,” “Oh, then I think I would be the perfect person for you take on this mission, since I have seen every single place in Gotham where somebody could hide in,” Dick smiled proudly and Leon smiled back which cued them to leave and head straight for Gotham. Turns out Knives, Dick’s old tormenter, was right about there being a Demon Robin and a Demon Bat lurking in Gotham. Leon was a quick person; he had already thought of a place to stay and while Leon rested from the long flight and drive here. Dick couldn’t sleep so he went to the roof of the building to look at Gotham again, but it was ruined when Batman showed up. “What do you want!” Dick spat which had the shadows curling around his arms and pinning him to the floor. “I thought you were dead. I saw Penguin kill you right before my eyes,” “Oh yeah, I forgot, thanks for reminding me! Now I have other things to worry about than you and your new Robin!” Dick used his shadow powers to break free from his bindings. “I’m sorry, Dick. I…I should have stopped him,” “You did or should I say you killed him, since I saw him in Hell! He is the wardent of the jail in Hell. The place where I stayed hopelessly defenseless and all I wanted to do was to end my life! You wouldn’t understand since you died in an explosion, but came back to Gotham instead of going to Hell where all demons come from!” Dick’s shadows got violent that had Robin backing up a bit, “Oh I almost forgot, who’s the new kid? Was he the kid who had nothing and you gave him something!” “Father, who is this imbecile who thinks he can talk to you like that?” “This is my first son, the one who started the Robin name,” “Thanks for the chat, but I am only here on business,” Dick left back to the room Leon was in. “Should we follow him,” “No, he isn’t our priority unless he does something I don’t like,” Batman and Robin left the building for some crimes that were going on in the city. “I heard you shouting, but at who?” “Oh your awake, he was the one who may have had a hand in allowing a person kill me and me becoming a demon and all that,” Dick sheepishly said as Dick’s phone goes off. Dick reaches for his phone to see a text message that read ‘WATCH OUT! JOKER IS ON THE LOOSE AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR NEW BUDDY.’ “So, who was that?” “A friend who warned me that this crazy psychopath is on the loose and to keep an eye on you since the family I come from has a really high chance of getting caught by that psychopath,” Dick explained and Leon took it into consideration and eventually agreed. “Then we better hurry,” “Unless Joker has raided that place of all of its glory,” Dick put his serious face on and Leon just went with Dick. “Let’s just make sure, cause the government doesn’t want the stuff in that place to fall into the wrong hands,” Leon stated which had Dick nodding in agreement, so they left the hotel room and made their way to the lab. They found it pretty easy to make it down to the lab, but what they found was trails of blood and body parts. “I hope Killer Croc wasn’t the one who did this,” Dick hoped but that was short lived when Leon pointed at some claw marks. “Who ever did this had claws?” “Or it could have been Killer Croc since I haven’t seen him for a really long time,” Dick crouched down to the floor and started to concentrate on the energy the claw marks were giving off. “Follow me! I may know which way it went unless you don’t want to tango with the beast,” “Just make sure it doesn’t near us, cause we have other things to worry about,” Leon continued down the hall with his gun in his hand. Leon and Dick tried to stick together through the very confusing hallways until it was too late. Dick was led in the direction of two people, one with complete black hair except for the little white strip in its hair like Jason’s hair and the other that had blonde hair that looked similarly like the person he tore in half. Leon shouted from his place and Dick figured it was from Leon coming face to face with Killer Croc. Dick placed down a tracker and headed towards Leon only to be grabbed by the leg and turned upside down. “Put me down, NOW!” Dick shouted but said person didn’t put him down. “How about you come with me quietly, boy blunder and I won’t have Croc eat your new friend!” the crazed clown laughed and being Dick Grayson, he went with the Joker to save Leon’s hide from Croc and before Dick knew anything, he was losing consciousness. When he woke up, he saw that he was in a subject testing room, but all he could really see was a table to his left that was filled with so many different tools, that Dick hoped they weren’t for him, and two screens one showing the person who looked like Jason and the person Dick killed and the other showed Leon running through the halls in search of Dick. Joker walked in with a really horrible looking collar. “Did you miss me,” Joker showed Dick the spiked collar that had the inner side with spikes with the outer part of the collar lined with spikes all over it. “Get away from me,” “You would keep your mouth shut if you don’t want your buddy to die,” Joker said right before he put the spickey collar on Dick’s neck. Dick screamed in pain when the spikes dipped right into his neck drawing blood from his neck, his shoulders, and his chin every time he would his face. “What’s with the frown?” Joker had a knife in his hand and Dick knew exactly what Joker is going to do with it. “Oh well,” Joker cut open the scar on Dick’s cheek and stitched the wound closed with blessed wire that burned really bad for Dick. But Dick noticed that Leon had grabbed his face in pain. “What did you do to him?” “Why should I tell you anything unless you’re willing to do something for me,” Joker countered and before Dick could say anything, Joker finished stitching Dick’s mouth shut. Dick wasn’t able to ask anything else before getting waked around by a crowbar with Dick being able to just see the pain Leon was in. Dick continued to look at Joker with a pleading look, but every time he did, he was either sliced with a knife on several parts of his body, burned, or broken bones. He was injected with several different viruses that were created here in this lab, but what he didn’t know was that Leon, the person that looked like Jason, and the person who looked like the guy Dick killed was injected with the same viruses that was injected into him. Even Batman wasn’t even aware that Dick and the others were at the mercy of the Joker. Leon continued to run around the lab in search of a way out and for more ammo cause he has ran into several BOWs and infected people, but no Dick or any other life form could be found. “Shit! I’m running out of ammo and I still haven’t found Dick or anyone for that matter,” Leon hid behind a wall waiting for the zombies to move away from the doorway he has to go through. Turns out when he went into the room he needed to go to, he saw two computer screens that showed Dick tied to a chair with dried blood and wounds all over his body while the other one has two people he has never seen in his life, but they looked like they weren’t harmed. After that little thing, Leon was gassed by the Joker, but Leon at least put his last bullet in his gun in Joker’s shoulder. When Leon did wake up, he noticed he no longer had any of his weapons just a small throwing knife. “What am I going to do with this?” Leon asked himself as the door opens and Dick is thrown in. “Hey Leon,” Dick said right before he passed out from exhaustion. “You don’t look so good,” Leon said but he didn’t get any response from Dick. Leon flipped Dick on his back and took to leaning against the wall. It took Dick at least 5 hours to wake up, but Leon was asleep. ‘I hope he is okay,’ Dick thought, but his thinking apparently woke up Leon. “It looks like your awake,” “Yup, but by any chance did he oh I don’t know, inject any kind of serums into you while you- uh were out a few times,” Dick asked but Leon just shook his head no. “Not that I know of, but by any chance how do we get out of here?” “I think through the door, but we have to help the two in the pods,” Dick declared but hissed when he moved his head. “Would you like me to remove that,” Leon pointed at the collar and Dick just nodded so, Leon went and took the collar off of Dick’s neck. Dick thanked him before he opened the door for them to get to the pods. “How do you know where we have to go?” “I had accidentally walked that way when we got split up,” Dick confessed as they enter the room with the two pods. Dick got to opening the pods at the control panel while Leon kept a look out. Dick eventually was able to hack the panel to release the two in the pods. As soon as the pods opened, Dick rushed to the person with a white streak in his hair. “Jason?!” Dick hugged the limp body before baring his teeth at the blonde man in all black. “I killed you why are you still alive!!” Dick hissed at the man as said man wakes up. “You did, but I was found by Umbrella and was turned into an experiment of theirs,” “Your lying!! I made sure to rip you in two,” Dick screamed which woke up the one in his arms. “There is no need for the screaming!” “Sorry, I forgot about you, but he is the reason why I am screaming,” Dick explained to the person in his arms. “So, the man who is the father of Jake and the man who is the reason I am here to begin with,” Jason hissed and his teeth got really sharp. “So you were the cause of all this,” “Let me explain. It was after I knew you had killed me when I woke up in a room still alive, but I find out I have a son and that there are demons after me,” the man snarled at Dick. “I wonder which ones are after you, you psycho path,” “They did mention something before I was thrown in that pod there,” “And that was?” Leon asked before Dick could ask. “They mentioned a wolf and fox that will return to some jail for dammit, I forgot the amount of time,” the man explained while Dick helps the other man stand. “Good to know, but could we continue this conversation elsewhere, before Joker comes back to finish the job,” “I agree with Jason here,” Dick slung Jason’s arm over his neck. “Then let’s go,” Leon said and they head out the door and lucky them they were right next to the exit. “We better hurry! I hear something ticking!” Dick shouted over at them. From there Dick had to carry Jason in his arms and run while the man and Leon run a slight bit behind them. They made it into the elevator safely and out of the building before it exploded.


	5. Dick returns to Hell with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets freed from his continues torture.

“I should arrest you for blowing up a building,” Batman appeared behind Dick. “I didn’t do shit! All I did was get caught by that damn clown, you refuse to kill, and now I have other problems to deal with that doesn’t concern the superhero squad,” Dick snarled while he places Jason down on the ground. “I can’t cross that line and you know that,” “I don’t care, but I would have thought you would have learned by now,” “I won’t let him hurt you or anyone close to me if you just come with me,” “Like hell, he probably has your new Robin as we speak hidden away like the way we lost Jason,” Dick faked hurt and Batman’s glare got sharper. “So, I am right, he did get him, hah, I should have known this would happen again,” Dick laughed as he picks up the glaring Jason up off of the floor. Dick carried Jason over to Leon and Wesker and told them, “Watch over Jason for me, I have unfinished business to worry about,” Dick ran back at Batman at full speed with his mask on and his two katanas drawn, but Batman just countered. “Don’t fight using your feelings,” Batman wacked Dick in the back of the head and Dick retaliated by slicing Batman’s stomach. “I will beat you and I will take Robin with me away from you since all you do is let little Robins get killed,” Dick lunged at Batman but was stopped by Jason. “There is no point, that kid is his, so let him do what he wants with the kid,” Jason stated and Dick just holsters his katanas and takes his wolf mask off, but in doing so Batman unleashed a big dark cloud that sent Dick, Leon, Jason, and Wesker to the prison in Hell. “Dammit! We’re back here again!” Dick shouted in disappointment and Leon and Wesker looked at him in confusion. Turns out Knives and Bloodhound were the new wardens of the jail and Dick had a feeling he was going to end up as their slave for the rest of his life. “Why did he just turn pale?” “Uh- Dick here has a sort of history with the two wardens here,” Jason explained to Leon while Wesker vanished from the area. “Ah the bitch,” Knives declared as he grabs Dick by the hair. “We should get some payback for what you did to us,” Bloodhound placed the same collar Dick wished he could forget around Dick’s neck. “Why isn’t he fighting back?” “The collar is preventing it since it is blessed and all,” Jason explained in a whisper and Leon nods in acknowledgement. “Come on guys. I…I didn’t mean to and plus I was tortured by the Joker before I escaped,” “Shut up, pretty boy! There is this person who would like to see you,” Knives said as he slings Dick over his shoulder while Bloodhound dragged Jason and Leon by the arms. Knives took Dick to a room away from the cell blocks while Bloodhound dragged Jason and Leon into Cell Block A and Jason met Sal again. Back with Dick: Dick was chained to the roof and his feet chained to the floor. Dick waited for his captor to come, but they never did, until the sixth day of him being there. He was a short man with a monocle and Dick knew only one guy who had a monocle and was short. It was the Penguin who was going to have his fun with him. “Thank you for bringing him to him me, now leave us,” Penguin placed a pair of brass knuckles on his knuckles and started to punch Dick in the face and stomach. “Please, I’ll do anything for you just please stop hitting me,” Dick pleaded and after a few more punches Dick was crying. The Penguin left Dick for a while, but in the short time that Penguin was gone, Dick had been crying his eyes out and the pain going through his body at the moment was amplifying it. When Penguin came back, he came back with a collar and a whip. Penguin started talking, but Dick could care less except when he had said that Dick would have to work for him for the rest of eternity and if he did misbehave, he would get what was coming to him. Dick obligingly agreed to the terms if that meant he would be able to get out of getting tortured. Penguin placed the collar on Dick’s neck, it was all black except for the pendant that resembled Penguin’s gang emblem. It burned Dick’s skin, but Dick could care less because he was finally not going to be tortured by somebody. Dick was able to do what he liked so long as he asked Penguin for permission on a few things. He ran into Wesker every now and again in Hell, but not often. He could visit Jason and Leon, but not more than an hour. Dick would take certain things to certain people. For now, Dick was having a chat with his two friends, Jason and Leon. “Why can’t you stay longer than one hour?” Jason asked and Dick just shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn’t know, but it is way better than what I have been put through, but I have been meaning to ask you two. Are you guys going to do the tournament that is coming up cause I heard that the prize for the winner is something cool,” Dick said and Jason left to get some lunch. “Are you sure this tournament thing you speak of is actually safe,” “Not in the least, that’s why only the greatest champion of each Cell Block gets to compete,” Dick smiled and Leon just shook his head no. “I don’t see me getting that far anyways,” “Good cause I am the one that is going to become the champion of this Cell Block so that I can take on all the other ones,” Jason placed the tray down and then sat down. “That actually looks good,” Dick exclaimed as his mouth starts to water in hunger. “Do you want some,” “I shouldn’t, cause my time here is almost up and I am going to get a tasty and delicious meal from Penguin,” Dick stood up to leave but was stopped by 10 inmates. “I think you should stay a while,” the one in the middle said and then grabbed Dick by the hair. “Let me go or else I will hurt you!” Dick threatened but it fell on deaf ears. “What can a bitch like you do to us?” the guy said as he takes a knife out and stabs it right into Dick’s hip. “You shouldn’t have done that,” Dick grabbed the knife and plunged it right into the guys shoulder and then punched and kicked the rest of the guys out of the way. “Well see you two next time, oh and Jason if you do make it into the tournament get ready to fight me in one of the rounds,” Dick said right before he left. Dick left a trail of blood all the way back to Penguin’s office. “What took you so long to get back?” Penguin grumbled and Dick just bowed his head. “I was attacked by one of the inmates and I had to fight my way through,” Dick explained but his explaining had Penguin throwing stuff at him and Dick just had to stand there and just let him do what he wants. “For your tardiness, you will be up for grabs in Cell Block Z until I am satisfied with your torture,” Penguin said and just like that two guards came in and took Dick to Cell Block Z. He was thrown in and he wished he took a bite of the food Jason offered. “The boss said he is up for grabs,” the intercom said and just like that Dick was assaulted by every single one there. He was raped, bruised, burned, cut, and humiliated in front of everyone and yet Penguin didn’t come back for him. The collar was useless at the moment and everyone in the Cell Block knew that. Luckily on the day of the tournament Penguin’s two lackeys came and took him back to Penguin. Dick was forced to his knees in front of the Penguin and the Penguin just smiled in content. “I hope this teaches you not to be late next time,” Penguin flicked some ashes from his cigarette at Dick. Dick just nods and leaves for his room to get ready for the tournament he has to participate in. He put his katanas back in their sheaths, he put his clothing that he came to Hell in back on, and made sure to cut his hair shorter. The last thing Dick did was to putt his shoes on as well as his wolf mask. “Your first battle will be soon, but as you wait join me at my box,” Penguin left Dick to his own devices which were getting ready for his upcoming fights. Dick watched the fights that were going on down below waiting for his turn in the ring. Turns out the prize for the winner is him, which has gotten Dick in the mood to win against every opponent that is thrown at him. When it was finally his turn he killed the man pretty darn quick that the crowd was booing him. He made his way back to Penguin’s box and took his seat to watch the rest of the matches. He was glad Jason kept winning his matches. It was his second match of the day and he just played with the guy until he got bored and just killed him. “Boring piece of trash,” Dick walked out of the arena and back to Penguin’s box to wait for his next match, but while he waited, he cleaned his katanas and sharpened them a tad. He messed around with his next opponent and actually enjoyed his fight with the person, but stopped when Penguin shouted, “Finish the basterd!” Dick killed the guy by cutting the dudes head clean off. His next fight was against Jason and Dick wished he didn’t have to kill Jason. “So, how has the high life been, hm,” “Amazing,” Dick threw Jason a fake smile. Jason attacked first, but was easily dodged by Dick back flipping away from the punch. “Stop messing around and fight me,” Jason sent a kick at Dick, but Dick caught Jason’s foot. “You don’t want me to stop messing around,” Dick snarled out and he shoved Jason’s foot down. “A worthy challenger,” Jason said right before he transformed into his true demon form. “Release state 9, 2, and 5,” Dick said which granted him immense speed, strength, and the ability to read what your opponent is going to do next. Which got Dick a quick victory and Jason a loss. “How did you beat me?” “I have my ways, now I will let you live if you leave now,” Dick said, but Jason just shook his head. “You don’t get it do you!! Your just an executioner for the snotty bird!” “I know, but as you can see, I enjoy my new job,” Dick hissed and he grabbed Jason by the shirt and tossed him out of the ring, “Stay out of the ring, I don’t want to kill you.” Jason got the message and left the ring with his life. “Good boy, now take this to the king while I sort out a few things for the next tournament,” Penguin handed Dick a package and just like that Dick left in the direction of the castle. Dick ran with his speed all the way to the castle, but was stopped by the guards. “I have something for the king,” Dick said and he was let in, but Dick didn’t wait for an escort since he knew exactly where the throne room was. “What brings you to my humble abode, apprentice?” the King greeted. “Just here to give you this from Penguin and I won the tournament,” Dick handed the package to one of the servants there. “That’s nice to hear, but if you don’t mind me asking how is Jason doing,” the king asked Dick but Dick just shook his head and replied, “He’s doing great and I beat him in the finals.” “That’s good, then my particular training for you did you good,” the king said and Dick just nods. “I better head back,” “Before you leave let me do something different with your hair,” the king asked and Dick complied. When the King’s servant was done with Dick’s hair it looked very clean with his hair being longer on top and the sides being shaved. “It looks nice, thank you, but I better hurry back before Penguin gets mad at me for being late,” Dick waved good bye and left back to the coliseum. Dick took his time getting back since he wasn’t do back for another day. He made it back with just a few minutes to spare which he just went to bed to sleep for a few minutes before Penguin decides to call him. He probably got about 30 minutes of sleep, when Penguin came into his room with Wesker. “Is this the one you’ve been looking for,” “Why he is. He will do nicely for the experiments I will be conducting,” Wesker said as Penguin grabs Dick by the hair and hands him over to Wesker. “Did I do something wrong,” “No, but you won and this is your payment for winning,” Penguin grinned a very sinister smile. “Come with me Grayson,” Wesker said as Dick just follows Wesker with his tail no longer wagging in happiness. “Why would you want me, when there are a ton of other thugs and demons in this particular experiment of mine,” Wesker informed Dick, but he could care less anymore for he had lost his freedom he had to this mad man. “Good to know I guess, but if I may ask. What am I getting myself into?” Dick asked, but it fell on deaf ears.


	6. Trapped in an Alternate Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets trapped in an alternate reality with people who hate him.

They walked all the way to a weird looking cave and Dick was told to sit on the chair. Dick took his seat and before he could get comfortable Wesker injected Dick with a weird black liquid that had Dick screaming in pain. “Let’s see what happens to a mere demon with this type of virus since it doesn’t do anything to humans,” “What am I to expect from it?” Dick asked and Wesker starts to list off the symptoms, “Burning in the veins, skin turns red around the injection, it should feel like you’re on fire, and drowsy.” “Good to know,” Dick slumped in the chair and before he could get comfy Wesker slung Dick over his shoulder and carried him to a room with a bed. “I will be monitoring your vitals from the lab,” Wesker left, leaving Dick there on the bed. “Damn it’s hot in here,” Dick took the top part of his clothing off along with his boots. He sat there in silence until he fell asleep and his dreams were filled with nightmare-ish dreams that actually affected Dick in the real world. When Dick did wake up, he noticed the wounds he got in his dream were all over his body. “Um, is this so post to happen?” Dick asked Wesker, but it turns out Wesker wasn’t listening to him. With Wesker: “This is very interesting. This is more than what I could have ever thought was possible,” Wesker left the lab and straight for his personal quarters to rest. Back with Dick: “Asshole!” Dick said under his breath and all he had to keep him company were his thoughts which weren’t very pleasant. His thoughts were telling him to break out and threaten Wesker for the cure, to kill Wesker, or to just get away from this place and everyone in it. “I should have known he was going to do something like this,” Dick put his top part of his suit back on as well as his boots and used his powers to teleport away from this place which sent Dick to an alternate reality where he and Jason were actually together in a relationship. “Ugh, my head hurts!?” Dick said as he stands up off of the floor of what he assumed was the floor of his room in the manor. ‘Wait, why am I back in my room in the manor,’ Dick asked himself and it was answered when Alfred walked into the room. “Master Dick, I thought you were with Master Jason,” “Um, is Bruce a demon,” Dick asked Alfred. “Why would you ever think something like that Master Dick,” “Uh it’s just I could have sworn Bruce was a demon since he revealed himself to the world and then he blew up his house with you in it and the next thing you know he is a demon still doing his nightly duties,” Dick explained, but before Alfred could reply he was being called downstairs, so Dick followed him downstairs to see Jason carrying a few bags while the other Dick Grayson was smiling. The laughter stopped when they saw Dick standing there on top of the stairs looking at them. “Who’s he?” Jason pointed at Dick. “That is Master Dick,” “Actually I am a demon version of Dick Grayson, but the rest of my story is unimportant,” Dick hissed while he glared down at them. “Then leave,” Jason dropped the bags and drew his two handguns and shot directly at Dick, but they went right through him. “Just let me explain before you decide to kill me,” “You better hurry, cause my trigger finger is getting ansy,” Jason threatened and Dick quickly started to explain everything. “Let’s just say the Bruce I know was infected with Joker’s blood and with that blood coursing through his veins had ultimately got me killed. First of all Penguin held me at gun point and I was waiting for him to make a move, but he didn’t so Penguin pulled the trigger and I died. Somewhere down the line I was brought back as a demon and was found by the Arkham Knight a.k.a. Jason Todd and was given the chance to kill Batman which wasn’t accomplished because he is Batman and I was sent to Hell to train with the king to get the throne back for him with Jason’s help. Then I was tortured by the Joker, humiliated and embarrassed by the prison in Hell that is under the control of Penguin and now I am stuck here. Wherever here is?” Dick finished quickly, before Jason holstered his two guns and picked up the bags he dropped and carried them upstairs to his room that he and the other Dick Grayson shared. “Am I missing something,” “Nothing that concerns a demon like you,” “I’m not evil, I’m actually a nice one. A person who actually does care for humans, but I would really like to get back to my home and as you can see I haven’t any clue how to get back,” Dick explained as the other Dick continues to glare at him. “Still won’t trust you unless you show your true colors,” “Okay,” and just like that Dick transformed into his true form. His wolf ears and tail showed up along with his own clothing that he wore in Hell and his eyes glowed a really bright blue color. “What’s with the wolf ears?” “I’m a demon wolf while the Jason I know is a demon fox,” Dick smiled to reveal his sharp K-nine teeth. “Then what’s with the choice of clothing?” “That’s a question I cannot answer, for I have no idea why the wolf mask chose these as my clothing,” Dick explained as he walks down the stairs and went straight to the living room to take a light nap on the couch. Dick kept his guard up cause you could never be too cautious around people especially an incubus. When Dick did wake up, he was met by the incubus. “What do you want?” “You have several cuts and bruises all over your body,” the incubus said right before he left for the Bat-cave, Dick assumed. “Just great; now I have to worry about hiding these damn wounds because of the stupid virus Wesker injected into me,” Dick complained as he stands up to follow after the incubus. Dick walked and when he got there, he got the famous Bat-glare from two Batmans! “What are you doing here, Demon?!” “I could ask you the same damn thing you piece of shit,” Dick glared at the Bruce who spoke and before Dick could react, he was held up by the neck by the Bruce he was glaring at. “You should have stayed in Hell where you belong after blowing up a building,” “I’m suffering there and you could care less, just like when I died,” “You’re still bringing up that sappy story! Well, I could redeem you if you help me find The Joker that you were sent to kill for the King of Hell,” Bruce released Dick from his hand and Dick just looked up at him from the floor and nodded. “I will, so long as you let me kill him,” Dick hissed and when Bruce just returned a glare right at him. “I will decide when we find him,” Bruce finalized and Dick stood up off of the floor and left the Bat-cave for a different scenery, but what he didn’t know was that the other him was following him. He walked through Gotham and he had all of a sudden decided to hang out on top of Wayne Tower and that’s when the other him decided to reveal himself. “Why do you hold such a grudge with Bruce?” “You hold a grudge when the person you thought was your dad and partner just let’s you die when he could have done something to save you, but I know I should stop talking about it since it was a really long time ago. I just wish he would have done something to help me and just maybe then I would have a different life than what I have now,” Dick started to tear up. “Well the past is the past and you can’t do anything about it,” “Actually I could have because I was sent into the past, but I guess I was just fine with my destiny since I didn’t care to change it,” Dick was crying at this point and the other him just hugged him. “Well that is up to you on what you would’ve done when you were in the past, but you really got to let this story go and actually live this life,” “I know I should, but I can’t for some reason,” “You will cause if you are anything like me, you will put it behind you and start living,” Incubus Dick comforted him. “I will try, but why do you smell like a demon, but more specifically an incubus,” Dick asked and they stopped hugging. “That is because I am an Incubus and I could help you find this Joker,” “That sounds nice, but it isn’t a nice thing for me to undermine Bruce,” Dick rubbed the back of his neck while the other one was just happy that it was resolved. “We won’t so long as you get back to the cave and you actually help him out, instead of letting him do all of the work,” “Actually he isn’t doing all of the work himself since he has Jason, Tim, Demon Brat, and Bruce to help him find the Joker,” Dick snickered but his smile vanished when said person appears right behind. “I have found Joker, but seeing as you are doing just fine with the half breed,” “You said that I would be redeemed if I helped find Joker,” “But you didn’t so you can’t be redeemed by me,” Batman said as he vanishes in a cloud of bats. “Just great, now I have to get back to Hell before he sends me back forcefully,” Dick turned to jump off of the roof, but was stopped by the other him. “You can stay at the manor until you’re ready to head back,” “I wish I could, but if I don’t then Bruce will make sure I am trapped in Hell for as long as he would like me to, so I better go,” Dick tried opening up a gate to Hell, but it didn’t work, “SHIT! I FORGOT I DON’T HAVE ACCESS TO OPENING UP A GATE TO HELL!!!!” Dick growled and the other him just looked at him. “I think the gate isn’t registering you as a demon,” the incubus gave Dick a small smile. “Why wouldn’t it register me as a demon?” Dick said right before he coughed up blood. “Maybe because you are smelling more human than demon,” “Excuse me?” “Yeah, you smell like Jason does,” “It must have been because of what Wesker injected into me,” Dick’s hand went up to his neck. “Then maybe we can get back to the cave to see what’s wrong with you,” Incubus Dick slung Dick over his shoulder and flew back to the cave. “Bruce, we have a problem,” Incubus Dick asked the demon Bruce, but he could care less. “Put me down,” Dick asked and just like that Incubus Dick put Dick down and Dick went right up to Bruce and slapped him in the face. “Why are you just ignoring him, cause I tried like you asked to head back to Hell and well, I couldn’t,” Dick said and Bruce finally turned his attention to Dick. “What do you mean you can’t return?” “I can’t and he said I smelt human and not demon,” Dick pointed at the incubus in human form, “and Wesker had injected me with something that makes cuts and other wounds appear on your body that you get from a dream.” “I can’t take care of you and find the Joker at the same time, now go ask somebody else for your help,” Bruce shewed Dick away and Dick walked away in sadness. “Fine, I’ll go ask a different person to help with my problem, asshole,” Dick stalked past the incubus and out of the cave only for the Joker to get a hold of him again. “Bruce, you said you found the Joker just a few minutes ago,” “I didn’t find him, what would have possessed you to think I would have found the Joker already,” “But I saw you there on top of Wayne Tower telling Dick you had found Joker,” “I haven’t left the cave, but make sure he doesn’t get himself in trouble,” Bruce finalized and Incubus Dick left to find Dick. He searched everywhere, but ended up running into a strange fellow who started to shout demon at Dick. But Dick tried to tell the strange fellow that he isn’t a demon until a spell was said, forcing Incubus Dick’s true form to appear. Blue-black horns appeared on top of his black hair, his shirt vanished to reveal two large bat-wings and a tattoo that started from his neck and ran down his spine to where his hips are, a black scarf and a blue choker took the place of his shirt, a black tail appeared, fangs, bright blue eyes, pitch black pants with knee high gray boots that had blue highlights, sharp nails, and gold bands that could be found around his wrists and one could be found around his right bicep. In the dark alley across from the incubus, stood a man with green hair and a beaten Dick Grayson. “Good boy, now get him for me. I have big plans for Daddy Bats that concern him as well,” the green haired guy said and just like that Dick went and captured Incubus Dick and took him to the location the green haired guy told him take him to. Once there the spell was undone and Dick was tied to a chair that was right across from the other Dick. Incubus Dick still was in his demon form so his wings were in an uncomfortable position and his head hurt like crazy, like if somebody wacked him in the head with a bat. When both of them woke up, Dick knew exactly who has them since he wasn’t exactly in his right mind when he helped Joker capture the other him. Incubus Dick woke up glaring at Dick for what he did. “Why did you do that?” “I had no control over my actions and I’m sorry, so if I could ma-,” Dick was cut off by a door opening followed by a very distinctive laugh. “What do we got here? Two birdies sitting there waiting for dear old me!!!” Joker laughed which caused a chill to go down Dick’s back. “Batman will find me before you could do anything!!” “Oh I don’t think so, since he never could find the Jason I tortured and broke,” Joker continued to just laugh, but Incubus Dick wasn’t having any of it. “Now I can’t have you calling for help so early in the game,” Joker walked up to Incubus Dick and wacked him really hard in the neck with a crowbar. “Don’t touch him!! He has nothing to do with this!!!!” Dick snarled, but Joker just glanced at him and returned to beating the poor incubus. Joker didn’t stop until he was called by Harley for some important Bat-figures were approaching. “Are you okay; actually, don’t answer that,” Dick said as his veins start to burn in pain while Incubus Dick continued to glare at Dick. When the Joker came back, he came back to torture the other Dick. He tortured him with electricity, the crowbar, branding marks, and the virus in his veins just made it even worse. When the Joker was done for the day, he left both of them to sit in their own puddle of blood while he is off trying to get captured by the Bat. Dick took to taking a short light nap while he waited for something to happen, while the other Dick just stared at the door, hoping the clown won’t return. They sat in silence, but every now and again they would hear shouting or explosions coming from above. “He will come,” “You can keep dreaming cause that’s exactly what my Jason thought while the Joker had him,” Dick ruined Incubus Dick’s hopes. “Way to kill my hope,” “What!? It’s the truth, cause even I had hoped that he would come and save me, but he never came to my rescue from that damn clown,” Dick snarled and for some reason their shouting couldn’t be heard upstairs. Then out of nowhere, the Jason, Dick knew was standing there with a smile. “I’m glad I found you before that clown hurt you even more,” Jason walked right up to Dick and untied him before going to the other one and untying him. “How did you know?” “Let’s just say I have a little birdie who relayed this info,” Jason smiled and Incubus Dick thought it was his Jason. “I see you have found your doubleganger,” “Yeah, and you wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Dick smiled, but his smile fell when the ground started to shake. “Tell me later, but we got to get the hell out of here,” Jason opened up a gate to Hell. Incubus Dick and Jason walked through, but Dick couldn’t go through. “Heh, I forgot! I’m an idiot for thinking I could ever go back, now that my demon abilities are disappearing!!!” nervously laughed Dick and he chose to go through the door instead of following Jason through the Gate. “What did you do to him!!!” Jason snarled as the gate closes and another one opens at the manor of this world. “I didn’t do nothing to him,” “If you had a hand in this, I will make sure you die slow and painful,” Jason threatened, but Incubus Dick just stuck his tongue out and left that Jason there glaring. Luckily, Demon Bruce had brought Dick to the manor to retrieve Jason, but Jason was fuming at this point. “So, let me get his straight, your turning human,” Jason summed up and Dick just nodded. “Is this permanent,” “We don’t know, but what we do know is that Wesker is the reason for this transformation,” Demon Bruce explained, but Jason just had about enough of explanations, he wanted them to fix Dick not explain things he already assumed. “Just great, so what’s the plan on getting Dick back to the way he was before,” “We are working on that Jason, but for now Dick is going to have to stay here in this world until we figure out a cure for the virus,” “Well you better hurry, because Wesker has already used the virus on lesser demons and they aren’t showing signs of being a demon anymore,” Jason said right before he entered the gate to Hell, leaving his brother behind. Demon Bruce eventually followed after him. Dick was left in this world without his demon powers that he had gotten accustomed to, but what is even worse is that everyone in the house hated his guts. Whenever he would enter a room with the other people in the house, all he would get from them is glares and disgusted looks especially from the incubus. “I’m sorry for whatever I did to you guys,” Dick apologized, but they just ignored him like they do all of the time. “Does anyone even care that I am here!!,” Dick shouted, but his shouting just got him a ticket to a cell in the bat-cave. “Just great! I know you guys hate me and all, but the least you guys can do for me is treat me like I am part of this family,” Dick asked, but just like earlier he was ignored by everyone in the cave, so he decided to just go to sleep for the time being. When he did wake up, he saw more cuts and burns and bruises scattered across his body, but they weren’t healing like they use to, instead they were getting worse and Dick was scared that he might as well just die of blood loss. They could care less that he was bleeding to death until the Jason from his world came to check on him, only to find out they threw him in the cell at the bat-cave. When Jason saw Dick, he glared at the other people. “He could have died,” “I think he deserves it, since it is his fault that the Joker got a hold of me,” “Yeah well you didn’t hear the whole story and you have no idea what state I saw him in when the Joker first tortured him,” Jason opened the cell and picked Dick up bridal style. “I don’t care what happened with the Joker the first time around,” “Well you should, cause the Joker messed with his mind and now he even has nightmares about it,” Jason snarled as he place Dick down on a cot in the med bay and Alfred gets to helping Dick out. “Who cares, if he never came here in the first place this would have never have happened!!!” the Jason of this world snarled in Jason’s face. “That’s just it, he vanished from the prison and I find out he was given to Wesker for some sick experiment and when I do find that bastard, I am going to rip him to shreds and throw one half in hell and the other in a volcano. And I will personally deliver a piece of him here,” Jason said, but all he got was glares from them. “So, it’s your fault he is here,” “It is not my fault!!! I rarely got to see from the start and the next thing I know is that he is here and that he won’t be able to return home with me!!!” Jason said through gritted teeth. Alfred finished and Jason and Dick from this world were still arguing about whose fault is who’s with Jason. “Why are all of you arguing?!!!” Dick asked as Alfred helps him sit up to face the people who were shouting. “They think it’s my fault that you are like this,” “It’s no one’s fault that I am like this, it’s partially mine, since I was the reason the Joker got to him,” Dick shouted at the three, but was glared at by the incubus and the human. “SO it is your fault,” “But you have to listen. Sure it is my fault and all, but the Joker just knows how to get under your skin and you know what it’s best I don’t go back to that day,” Dick stood up with no problem and walked away from them. No one said a thing, but Jason had left back to Hell to report back to the King who taught him everything. “Tell us,” “I don’t want to ever go back to that memory ever again, now leave me alone like every other time you did,” Dick sat down in the cell he was placed in. He sat down in the puddle of his own blood so, the other one closed the door to the cell and left. “When you’re ready to tell me why it’s your fault and why you had a hand in my capture by the Joker, I'll be here?!!” the incubus stomped away, but not before kissing Jason with tongue and all. “Not here, babe,” Jason broke the kiss and they left for their room to continue their kiss. “They are so disgusting,” Dick hissed. He sat in silence staring at the wall of his cell and every now and again he would listen to the conversation being held in the cave. They seemed to forget he is even there and Dick could care less, so long as he doesn’t go to sleep. He got a few visits from his Jason and a few from Alfred, who took care of his wounds and bandages. Dick got a few things given to him from the King of Hell thanks to Jason, but he just looked at the objects that were given and just left them where Jason would put them down at. Days have passed, but he had never aged one bit. It’s like if he was stuck in a time loop where he doesn’t age and Jason stopped visiting and Alfred saw him less and less, but he was just ready to go home already. Today though was a shocking event, the King of Hell and Jason came to visit him. “What do you guys want from me?!” “We are here to help you,” Jason said, but Dick just ignored him until the Incubus Dick walked over. “I am willing to give up my immortality to help you,” “If you wanted to help me, you would have, when you threw me in here in the first place,” “That’s just it, while the whole time you were here I was preparing myself with other things, cause you still have immortality, but he is going to use my immortality to cure this virus that you are suffering from,” the incubus explained. “Why help, when you always showed me hate and disgust?!” “I had second thoughts of you when Jason and the king explained what the Joker did and now, I am willing to give up my immortality for your sake,” the incubus said. “We must hurry, I don’t have much longer here to help you,” “Fine, but you split his immortality with me, cause I can’t see him loosing that much of himself,” Dick declared, but the other one just shook his head. “When the Jason of this world dies, the immortality will be split between you both, but until then it will go all to you,” the King started to cast the spell, but when the spell was casted, a tattoo similar to the Incubus’ tattoo appeared on his back. “Is this tattoo going to be permanent,” Dick asked, but it wasn’t answered, for the king had left back to Hell. “I think it will vanish as soon as our deal is fulfilled, but I’m not sure,” “Then what were you thinking, these marks show that once our deal is fulfilled then they will disappear, but nothing is for sure until it comes,” Dick waved to the incubus before entering the gate Jason opened. “So, am I going to be living here at the prison or at the castle,” “I personally suggest the castle until your strength is replenished and your back to normal,” Jason declared, so Dick left the prison for a different view of things. He visited the castle and met the King’s nephew, Ichigo, who is from a whole different world than the one he lived in. He also met this mysterious girl who was only mentioned as a demon, but she was apparently fond of him. When his strength was replenished, he returned back to the prison, but when he got there, he saw Jason talking with the incubus from 20 years ago. Dick walked up to the talking duo, but his back started to burn for some odd reason. “Look who has returned,” “Hi Jason and other me,” Dick greeted and just like that the tattoo stopped burning. “I like the new haircut,” “Thank you? But what brings you here,” “Well, my Jason passed away thanks that damn demon Joker who tortured me and you. He killed Jason to make a point to me, that I was forever cursed to never have somebody I loved and now I am here to take back my half of the immortality that you promised,” “Right, but I haven’t got the power to do that. Only the King can split it, not me,” Dick declared. They talked and talked about other things that didn’t concern immortality until Deathstroke decided to intervene. “I don’t think you belong here,” “Actually I was just thinking about leaving after I retrieved this guy here,” Dick said as he looks Slade in the eye. “Rules state you don’t have the power to take anyone out of jail, anymore that is,” “Look Slade, I was just passing through, but I kind of have a deal with this one here,” “Oh, then I guess you haven’t heard what the bat had to do to get him here,” Slade laughed which scared Dick. “Heard about what,” “So you haven’t heard what the bat did. That’s a shame,” Slade grabbed Dick by the wrist and dragged him away from the duo. “What is he going to do with him?” “I hope nothing bad,” Jason hoped. “What do you mean by that?” “Well from what I have heard from Dick and the mercenary is that Dick was forced to kill anyone Slade asked him to kill, but when Dick did get away from the mercenary. He was hurt really bad that he would rather not talk about those experiences and just shut himself away from everyone,” Jason explained to the incubus. They chatted for a few until they had to go their separate ways for now. With Dick: Dick was dragged all the way to a office filled with guns, swords, bullets, knives, grenades, money, a laptop, a mask, bullet holes, and the body of the dead penguin, but in the center of the whole room was a chair and a little table not far from the chair. Dick was forced to sit in the chair, but as soon as Dick’s wrist hit the arm rest, they were cuffed to the chair. His feet were secured as well, but as soon as that happened, he shot Slade a nasty glare. Slade just shrugged the glare off and got right down to business. “What do you want from me, Slade,” Dick said Slade’s name in a low growl. “You’ll make the perfect apprentice,” “I would rather die than become your apprentice,” Dick snarled, but his snarling got him a back hand to the face. “Then you will die and you will regret taking me up on my offer,” Slade ran his blade right through Dick’s right shoulder and put a bullet in Dick’s left knee cap, Dick screamed in response to the pain he was feeling as of right now, but Slade just smiled a creepy smile in Dick’s opinion. Everyday Slade would return back to see if Dick had changed his mind, but to his dismay, Dick refused, so every damn time Dick would refuse; he would be left with wounds scattered across his body. Dick’s hair no longer looked clean, his face was all messed up, and he couldn’t feel anything anymore.


	7. The Becoming of Dick the Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick becomes an assassin and saves somebodies life.

“What’s your decision, Little Bird?” Slade purred in Dick’s ear causing Dick to flinch a bit. “I *cough* will become y-your *cough-cough* apprentice, master,” Dick said through coughs as Slade lookes pleased that Dick agreed to become his apprentice. The first thing Slade did was uncuff Dick from the chair and carried him over his should all the way to his personal quarters. Dick’s wounds were treated and left in the room to sleep in peace until the next day when Dick had awakened to find himself in a room with a nice and comfy bed, but off to the corner of the room was where Slade stood watching him wake up. “How did I get here?” Dick asked Slade, but all Slade did was leave, leaving Dick to his own devices. As soon as Slade was gone, Dick decided to take a shower for the very first time and used his magic to make a clean pair of clothes to appear. Dick sat on the bed awaiting Slade’s arrival, for he had agreed to become Slade’s apprentice. “What do I do while I wait for Slade to come back?” Dick asked himself so what he bothered to do was cut his hair and later he started to mess with his magic without even noticing Slade walk into the room. He continued on peacefully, but was startled when Slade placed his hand on his shoulder. “Looks like you put your old clothes back on,” “Yeah, cause I didn’t know what you wanted me to wear, master,” Dick said as he turns to face Slade and backed up to the wall. “Those will do just fine, just finish up and meet me in the warden’s office,” Slade disappeared from the room before Dick could reply. Dick gathered up his things and left for the warden’s office before Slade comes looking for him. He walked down all the halls just to find the office, but on his way there he was given disgusted looks, glares, and lustful stares. “I hope I took the right turns to get here,” “What took you?” “I was confused, cause all the halls and doors all look the same,” Dick explained in a low voice. “Next time when I ask of you here in this office you will be on time or else,” Slade threatened and Dick just nods his head yes, “but other than that I need you to take care of all the ruckus that has been happening in Cell Block Z, then we talk about your arrangement as my apprentice.” Dick left the office and was guided by some guards to Cell Block Z and was given his katanas that can cut through bone like butter, then was shoved into the cell block. Dick killed the main starters of the ruckus and was led back to the warden’s office and was forced to sit in the chair. Slade handed over a pile of clothes that changed in contrast to what he was wearing at the moment. “These will be your new clothes from now on and when I give you an order you accomplish it to a T or else we can return back to the interrogation room where I will have no choice, but to ruin those blue eyes of yours,” Slade threatened and Dick just took the pile of clothes and left to change into his new clothes. Dick walked back into the office wearing complete black pants that had rips on his thighs, but closer to his knees, black knee high boots like his Nightwing boots with the bottom of the shoe being blue, gray fingerless gloves, a white tank top was worn under the black and blue assassin hoodie, and to top it all off, he wore his wolf mask to hide his identity just like what the note asked of him. Slade was impressed, but it was short lived because Slade already had plans for him to do while he took care of some unfinished business in Hell. Dick got to say good-bye to Jason and the other him since Leon had found his way back to the real world. He left as soon as possible, just so that he can get his task completed as soon as possible. His first target was in Metropolis and of course Superman was there to stop him from accomplishing his goal, so he just decided to use his magic to subdue Superman while he kills his target without the damn Kryptonian getting in the way. He left as quickly as possible and went straight for his next target, located in Blüdhaven. Luckily this one was going to be easy except his target was leaving to a different town or planet. Dick followed the guy all the way to his ship, but nearly got himself killed thanks to the weird guys with masks. He killed each and one of them very easily and headed straight for his target, but the ship accidentally crashed landed on a very strange planet. “Now where the hell am I,” Dick shouted to no one in particular. He got out of the crash site only to be met by even more of those freaks from earlier and just like last time, he killed each and one of them in the most gruesome way possible. He wandered the place in search of somebody who speaks his language to help him understand where the hell he is. It didn’t take too long for him to find someone who speaks his language, but he spoke in Haikus which Dick just decided not to ask that particular person. So, he went on to the next person there and asked the person where the hell he is and what he got from the guy he asked was, “The planet of Pandora.” “Dammit!” Dick shouted as he leaves the group alone, “Why can’t anything go as planned? Like when I was still human!” The people he walked away from, were probably wondering what in the hell he was talking about. “I might as well try to open a gate to hell to get back to my world," but when he tried it didn’t work, so he stood there and pondered a different way of getting back to his world. It took him a while, but in his search, he ran into a town called Sanctuary where everyone weren’t crazy masked people who want to kill you, like the ones from earlier. Luckily, he stayed away from the group that walked in after him, so he was glad they didn’t talk to him. He sat on top of one of the buildings looking out into the distance thinking on what he should do to get back before Slade gets really mad at him for taking so long. He debated on weather asking for a way to get back to his world or just joining these guys, since it does look like they treat people better here than when he was with Slade or anyone for that matter, so he decided to tail those people from earlier when they left, to get an idea on what is going on, on this planet. He had already gotten really annoyed from the way the mysterious fellow talks and just how they are always arguing with each other about the loot they find and it turns out there are these vaults that were created by some kind of aliens and there are some unimaginable powers that lie within them. 

He was basically stranded on this planet, until he actually figured out how to open the gate to Hell, but when he did return to Hell, he was greeted by an enraged Slade Wilson and two upset looking people, so he just decided to turn back to the gate to leave, but was stopped by the other him. “Just split the immortality you promised me and we won’t have to see each other ever again,” “Sure, but I am in a rush to return to that amazing place where no one cares who dies,” Dick said and was right away flown to the castle. “Split the immortality like you said the day I gave up mine to him,” “It was already given when you returned here to your home, now leave so that I can return to my duties as king,” “Amazing, now I will be taking my leave from here,” Dick said as he opens a gate to leave, but once again he was stopped but this time it was by Slade. “If you want me to stay, cause I am not. I finally have freedom from this place and most importantly away from that damn awful prison,” Dick yanked his arm out of Slade’s hand and ran through the gate back to Pandora. Dick got back to Pandora in one piece and is glad he can use all of his powers now. He ran into the same mysterious person and his crew like people. “Great, just what I need more people,” Dick said more to himself than to the others. Dick turned in the other direction to leave, but he heard somebody whisper, “I think he is a more mysterious than Zer0 here.” ‘I am surprised they didn’t question me about my ears,’ Dick thought as he runs right into a slender figure that was a bit taller than him. “Now what,” Dick snarled as he looks the guy, he ran into, in the eyes or where his eyes would be. “Looks like Zer0 has found a challenge besides the vaults we have been hunting down,” blue haired girl said. “Don’t care, just decided to stay here than return back home. Now if you’ll excuse me I am going to bash some heads in and enjoy my time away from home,” Dick pushed past Zer0 he assumed and away from the group to bash some heads in. He bashed some heads in and then went exploring the place only for him run into that same group from earlier. “Do you guys just follow me everywh-,” but stopped when he noticed it was just Zer0. Dick was glaring under his mask and was just about ready to kill the damn person. “What are you?” Zer0 asked in curiosity, but Dick just left the dude there. “I really don’t have to tell you shit!” Dick left and he was happy that he can leave that creepy guy there. Dick wandered Pandora and of course just had to get wrapped into whatever was happening on this planet. He helped save the world and then he moved on from Pandora and did what he wanted around the universe. He avoided some close encounters with Lobo, Braniac, and some of the big bads that lurk in the galaxy, but Dick took a chance to be employed by Maliwan in a war that was against Atlas. He was having fun cutting the heads off of Atlas soldiers and just being able to do what he wants, it is just so darn exhilarating. “Look who is working for Atlas, the mysterious assassin who helped kill Handsome Jack, so very interesting,” Dick sneered as his wolf tail wags in excitement and his ears perk up, “This will be fun killing you.” Dick lunged with his two katanas in hand, but Zer0 just vanished which just annoyed Dick. They traded blows for blows, but it ended in, Dick being called by Katagawa Jr. for some odd reason so Dick said, “Until next time Zer0,” Dick waved and went straight back to Katagawa Jr. “Didn’t know Zer0 was into Corporate gigs,” Dick smiled under his mask and vanished from Atlas HQ. “You wanted me, employer,” Dick asked Katagawa. “How is the war going on your side?” “Ran into Zer0 and I have been decapitating Atlas soldiers left and right and there are vault hunters that are helping Atlas out in this war,” Dick explained in a lazy voice. “Good, just continue to do what I am paying you for and I will take care of the rest,” “Then I will be on my way then,” Dick turned to leave, but not before leaving behind a paper with a drawing of his mask on it. “See ya around,” Dick then used the fast travel to travel back to Promethea. Once there, his curiosity got the best of him and he followed the vault hunters to see what they were doing and they so happened to be getting coffee for that person who keeps killing Maliwan troops, who he applauds. He may be working for Maliwan, but it doesn’t mean he can’t have fun with Atlas troops, especially Loreli. “So how is this amazing lady doing on this fine day,” Dick asked the lady and in return he got a bullet in the arm by her. “Scram you wanker,” “But I don’t want to, since these pathetic excuses for soldiers are just not a challenge and I like to mess around, not to follow orders exactly,” Dick was smiling under his mask, but no one could see it. “Don’t you have some other person you could bother,” “I do, but he’s busy doing other things that actually pertain to winning this war,” Dick snickered and before Loreli could put a bullet in his head he left, leaving behind a drawing of his mask with a heart behind it. Dick left Loreli to her own devices and decided on bothering the CEO of Atlas. “So, what are your plans for oh I don’t know to win this war,” Dick asked and was ignored by him. “Come on, just talk to me just to make me happy and I will leave. It’s not like I will tell Katagawa everything that happens down here,” Dick said as he takes his wolf mask off and puts his hood down. “So the mystery of the wolf like person has been revealed,” “Eh, could care less, since I am happy and since you did say something to me, I will be leaving before Zer0 gets back,” Dick placed his mask and hood back on, “Oh and you tell anyone about my face I will have no choice, but to kill you.” Dick skipped away and returned to killing off Atlas soldiers who just continued to respawn every couple of hours. He went and bothered the skag, that one of the vault hunters had, but was shot at by the vault hunters that were present. “It’s not like I am going to kill it or you guys, since you guys aren’t necessarily part of Atlas and my employer didn’t say anything about killing vault hunters,” Dick put his hands up in surrender and then dropped a smoke pellet to disappear from view. After the fall of the laser in space, Katagawa Jr. was taken out by the vault hunters and that means his contract to Maliwan was over. “Now that was un-expected,” Dick said more to himself as he appears in the area where Katagawa Jr. was killed at. A >:-] emoticon appeared on Zer0’s helmet which only made Dick smile under his mask. “My contract with Maliwan is over, so you don’t have to worry about me killing your people,” Dick stated right before he left Promethea for good or until he gets a job that has him coming here. His life was amazing until he heard that Jason was going to be coming for him, but on the other hand he was hired for free by Lilith, the commander of the crimson raiders, to prevent the Calypso’s from opening the Great Vault on Pandora. 

A gate to Hell opened and out came Jason in a red and black hoodie. “What do you want Jason?” “The king wants a word with you,” Jason said, but Dick took his mask off to glare at Jason. “Sorry, I’m busy killing people,” Dick snarled which Jason only gave a blank stare. “He doesn’t care if you are busy or not,” “Look, I just have to help the vault hunters out and then I will go,” Dick said as he puts his mask on, for he could hear the vault hunters coming. “This is an urgent matter,” “What is so urgent that he wants me now?” Dick asked as he slices a bandit’s head clean off, along with putting a bullet in the bandit to the right of Jason. “It has to do with Wesker and his damn demon virus that is killing us all,” “Then maybe you should have killed him when you had the chance,” Dick said over the fight that was going on. Once the fight was over, Dick followed the vault hunters down to the vault with Jason following far behind. Dick and the vault hunters shot at the ever changing Rampager. Dick took a seat on the little stairs and then saw a little girl run up to Maya. “This is going to be interesting,” Dick said as Jason takes a seat right next to him while the vault hunters loot the vault. Maya and Ava were arguing, until Troy and Tyreen appear out of nowhere and Maya nearly gets killed, but Dick sliced the dude’s arm clean off and then killed the guy leaving Tyreen the only person to finish off but she disappears before Dick could kill her. “Now we can head to Hell,” Dick said as Jason opens up a gate and they walk through.


	8. All the Free Time the Batboys Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick goes all over the place visiting  
> Tim finally gets mentioned again  
> Jason saves a certain somebody from getting kidnapped.

Maya was happy that she was alive and not dead, thanks to Renegade. The vault hunters looked around for Dick, but found that he was gone along with his friend. FL4K’s skag, Mr. Chew, was bouncing around the place where Dick was last standing at.  
Dick impatiently stood before the king of hell, cause in reality Dick would rather be killing things. “I see you have found your way here,” “Kinda hard to, since you sent Jason to come and get me and I think we should have just have killed the basterd who is making the damn virus,” Dick snarled out a reply as his heckles stand up. “No need to take that tone with me! I am the reason you have all this power, so I suggest you watch your tongue!” the King of Hell snarled back in a commanding tone. “Just tell me what you want, so I can return to what I was doing,” Dick asked, but all he received from the king was a growl. “You will hunt down Wesker and put a stop to his schemes,” the king ordered and Dick just nods and walks away in search of Wesker and when he does find him, he is on Pandora which only confuses Dick even more. “HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!!!!” Dick shouted in bewilderment. “I have achieved god-hood and now you will perish like you should have,” “That isn’t on the menu today, but you are,” Dick drew his katanas and lunged at Wesker, but Wesker just vanished from view. They continued to fight until the floor shook a bit. “What was that?” Dick and Wesker shouted at the same time, which Dick just decided to throw his Katana at Wesker, but it missis by a long shot. “You know what, let’s make a deal,” “I’m listening,” “You leave the demons alone and you can experiment on the bandits and wildlife on Pandora and I will graciously give you a hand with capturing these bandits or wildlife,” Dick was quick at writing down the stuff on the paper and handed it over to Wesker. As soon as Wesker grabbed it, the deal was sealed leaving a crescent moon on Dick’s right wrist and on Wesker’s left wrist. “It is sealed now if you break the deal, you will be bound to Hell for the rest of eternity,” Dick stated and Wesker just quirks an eyebrow. “You will know when you do break the deal, but since this is taken care of, I must get back to what I was doing,” Dick returned back to Sanctuary and was attacked in a hug by Maya. “Why am I being hugged?” Dick asked and she respondes with, “You saved my life, thank you.” “Your welcome,” Dick said and Maya let Dick go. Dick walked down to the hanger, but on his way down he was growled at by Mr. Chew, so Dick ran down to the hanger and continued exploring the place before heading to the bridge where Lilith was at. “I’m back,” Dick said to no one in particular, but none the less he said it. “Where did you go?” “I had some personal business to attend to,” Dick said and then he asked, “What's going on now?” “Nothing as of right now, but I will give you a call if we need your help,” Lilith said and with that Dick turned to leave, but as he did he ran right into Zer0’s chest. “Sorry,” Dick pushed past him and away from Sanctuary. He left for Earth to retrieve some blue and black spray paint and then left back to Sanctuary. Luckily Zer0 wasn’t around and his door was locked. He got straight to work, while he listened for anybody heading in his direction, he was spray painting a black and blue wolf. Once he was done, Dick put the two cans away in one of his inside pockets before leaving behind his artwork. He went straight to Moxxi’s for a drink before heading to Pandora to help out Wesker with his experiments. Dick missed the return of Zer0 by a millisecond which he was glad of because he didn’t want to be the one to be blamed for the graffiti. Dick searched all of Pandora for Wesker and sure enough Dick found Wesker hiding under cover from the vault hunters. “Dammit!” Dick shouted right before he threw a flash grenade at the vault hunters. “Why are you picking fights with the vault hunters?” Dick asked but all he got was a glare in return, “Fine don’t tell me, but you’re going to end up 6 feet under.” With that said he left the vault hunters and Wesker to do as they please. 

Jason sat around the throne room waiting for orders, but it seemed like today of all days were slower than the last and his boredom just about had it. So to cure his boredom, he left Hell in search of something to do while he waited for his orders. He searched high and low for something to do, but it was like no one was actually doing something he liked or what he needed to cure his boredom. He settled for a poker game at a Casino in Blüdhaven and sure enough he was winning every single damn time, but the more games he won the more bored he got. In the end he returned back to Hell to pester Slade or the inmates and when he got kicked out he decided to scourer the universe for something to do. He landed up on the Handsome Jackpot where he found out the place was overrun by psychos and bandits alike and a person named Pretty Boy now runs the place after the late Handsome Jack. He ran into the vault hunters who were here to steal the place back for Moxxi. 

Dick stood at the wanted posters Zer0 had up only for him to receive a glare from Zer0. “What!? I can’t look at the wanted posters,” “You can, but/ why did you graffiti/ my door?” Zer0 asked. “I don’t know, I think I was just in the mood, but now you have a little bit of me too,” Dick smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. Zer0 grabbed his hood by accident only for it to reveal two wolf ears, messy hair, and a blue and black wolf mask. “That’s not a good enough answer,” “Well that’s all your going to get,” Dick took his leave in search of this Handsome Jackie. Zer0 on the other hand, found a piece of paper on the floor of his little area. He picked it up and noticed it was a sad looking wolf on it with a big red zero behind it. For now he left it in his pocket to ask the lone wolf about it when he sees him again.  
Dick arrived on the asteroid where Katagawa’s laser was located at and searched the place for a Handsome Jackie and sure enough he found her just lurking around. So, he attacked first and the fight was pretty much over before he it even started. Dick took the mask off of the girl’s face to take it to Zer0 as the prize for killing the damn person. When Dick did get back to Sanctuary he saw that Zer0 was nowhere to be found, so Dick went to Moxxi and asked her if she could give the mask to Zer0 when he gets back cause he needs to go and check on his little friend on Earth. 

Back on Earth, Tim beating up demons and thugs alike, since he now possesses the power of an Angel. He helped Bruce every few years, if it pertained to something he could do. Tim at the moment was scouting a drug dealer’s hideout with Oracle, aka Barbra Gordon, giving him information of this specific drug dealer. “Be careful Tim, I don’t want you to die again,” Oracle said and Tim replied, “I’m always careful,” and with that Tim dropped down to the floor to take out the drug dealers only for one to inject him with something, because he let his guard down just for a few seconds. He thought time slowed down, but in reality, it was just him slowly succumbing to unconsciousness. When he woke up he saw Jason standing in front of him and Dick a little bit off to the left. “Morning sleeping beauty,” Dick said as Jason walks away. “How did I get here?” “No, I think your still dreaming, cause I am not really here,” Dick said which only confused Tim for a second before Jason walked in shouting, “SO MY REPLACEMENT HAS FINALLY AWOKEN! This will be fun to torture him,” Jason gave a creepy and sinister look at Tim. ‘Okay, I’m either still unconscious or Jason and Dick want to kill me,’ Tim thought right before Jason and Dick disappeared to reveal Oracle sitting in her wheel chair right in front of him. “Are you real?” “Yes, but you had me worried sick,” Barbra said as Tim slowly stands up from the chair he was seated on. “Who saved me?” “Dick and Jason saved you,” “Really,” Tim scratched the top of his head before he removed his mask and a received a nod from Barbra. “They said you should really take better care of yourself,” Barbra said and Tim just smiles. 

“I think Tim is doing just great without us,” Dick said to Jason. “I really scared him shitless,” Jason laughed and Dick just elbows him in the gut. “What?! It was funny and it was his fault for letting his guard down,” Jason stated which made Dick smile. “Why don’t you stick around for a bit before you leave back to Hell!” Dick asked and Jason finished his drink and said, “I better head back before I get in trouble for not being there.” “Well then, I guess I will see you around Jay,” “You too,” Jason waved and Dick waved back. He took a sip of his drink and then grabbed a spare paper and pencil from his inner pockets and just started to draw on the paper he had. “What are you drawing there, sugar?” “Something,” Dick said as Zer0 walks into Moxxi’s bar and took a seat on the farthest bar stool. Dick continued doodling before finishing his drink and leaving the paper there. Dick left before Zer0 could ask him about it, so Zer0 just sat looking at the piece of paper before Moxxi grabbed the piece of paper from Zer0. “What’s this sugar?” Moxxi examined the paper while Zer0 tried to retrieve the paper from Moxxi. “Give it here,” Zer0 asked patiently and when she didn’t, he forcefully took it from her. “Does Zer0 have a crush,” “No! Just curiosity,” Zer0 said and Moxxi pulled out a mask from under the counter and handed it over to Zer0. “Renegade gave me this to give to you since he killed Handsome Jackie,” Moxxi said and Zer0 takes the mask and walks out. Luckily Dick was leaning up against the wall outside of Moxxi’s bar. “So the drawing I left piqued your interest, but your no one special. I left one with Moxxi, Katagawa Jr., and Loreli,” Dick stated, but then Zer0 asked, “Then why is there/ a heart off to the left.” “Eh, I drew one on Loreli’s and a skull on Katawa’s,” Dick shrugged his shoulders and pushed off the wall to see if there was anymore news on the great vault, but Zer0 followed. “What do you want?” Dick turned to face him. Zer0 displayed a :/, and then to a >:|. “I don’t need a shadow right now, I have other things to tend to that don’t concern you following me around,” Dick stated as Zer0 leaves back to his room to put up more bounties that were on Atlas’ wanted list and a place where he can put his new trophy at. Dick walked over to the bridge to see if there was anything before, he headed out to see his friends on Earth. 

Tim sat at the Titans tower waiting for something to happen that needed the help of heroes. “Could me and Cyborg take the day off,” “Sure, just make sure you stay on call incase something happens,” Tim said as he continues to scan through the crime scanner and the bat-computer’s big bads. He was so entranced in his work to not notice Dick sneak up to him. “BOOO!” Dick scared Tim, but that earned him a punch to the face. “Don’t scare me like that, I could’ve had a heart attack,” Tim put his hand over his heart and then continued what he was doing. “Yeah right, but is Kori and the others here,” Dick asked and Tim just nodded his head yes, “They’re in the living room except for Beast-Boy and Cyborg.” “I’ll see you later then,” Dick waved bye as Dick walks down to the living room. As soon as he entered, he was attacked by all of his friends, Kori, Raven, and Blue Beatle. “Hey guys,” Dick greeted and the first person to notice that he was a demon was Raven. “Hello friend Nightwing,” Starfire greeted. “Sup amigo,” Blue Beatle greeted. “What happened to you?” Raven asked which got a confused look from Dick. “Oh! Well, I died the night Batman died at the hands of the penguin and I was brought back as a demon as well as Jason who died at the hands of Deathstroke,” Dick explained to Raven and the others. “I don’t have to kill you or anything,” “No, I’m good, but enough about me let’s hang out while I am here,” Dick said and everyone agreed, so the rest of the day they spent hanging out and they even got Tim out of the Tower for a bit. 

Jason was taking out some badies that are around, but got bored so he went to bother Bruce and his kid. “What’s up Old-Man,” Jason greeted Bruce and Bruce sent him a glare. “What do you want Jason?” “Can’t I at least come by and say hello,” Jason smiled as a shorter version of Bruce stepped into the light. “So who is the pipsqueak,” Jason asked and he received a glare from said pipsqueak. “My names not pipsqueak! I am the son of Talia al Ghul and the Batman, Damian Wayne,” Damian said through gritted teeth as he returns his attention back to the Bat-Computer. “We are busy, now leave before I make you leave,” “You can try, but I can guarantee that you won’t be able to,” Jason took that as a challenge, but all he really came here to do was to see Alfred. Jason walked up the stairs and over to where Alfred sat with a book in his hand. “Hi Alfred,” Jason greeted the old man. “Oh hello Master Jason. What brings you to my neck of the woods?” “I got bored kicking butt so, I decided to say hello and to see how you were doing,” Jason said as he takes a seat on the empty chair to the left of Alfred. “I’m doing fine, but I am glad you came by. I have been meaning to give you this book that I got for you the day you went missing that I thought you might like,” Alfred stood up to get the book off of the shelf and walked right back to Jason with the book in hand. “I heard you were interested in this book from Master Dick,” Alfred took a seat right back in his chair. “I didn’t know Dick read books,” “He isn’t into books like you were, but if he was bored he would read a few books,” Alfred smiled and Jason opened up the book to see that Dick had written his name in it, along with Alfred’s and Bruce’s signatures. “What’s with their signatures?” “It was going to be your birthday present, but you disappeared before we could celebrate,” Alfred picked up his book from earlier. “Then I guess I should say thank you for the late present,” Jason stood up and gave a hug to Alfred and then waved bye. He left back to Hell and started to read the book that was given to him. 

Dick was about ready to head back to Sanctuary, but Tim didn’t want Dick to go so soon. “I have to head back Tim, the Crimson Raiders need my help,” Dick said, but it fell on deaf ears. “Please don’t go, this place gets boring without you,” “I know, but for now I have to go and help my other friends out,” Dick gave Tim a hug good bye and then he used his ECHOdevice to Fast-Travel to Sanctuary. He spoke with Lilith and was told the location of the great vault. He went to that location and saw that the vault hunters were fighting some kind of creepy Tyreen-monster hybrid. Dick drew his sniper rifle and started to shoot it from his hiding spot. Their fight was successful, but the vault was still opening. So, Lilith flew into the moon and wasn’t seen again, but Tannis was still on the search for Lilith. Dick bounced around from planet to planet in search of something to do. He helped Atlas a few times, but it was only on his terms. He went to graffitiing buildings all over the universe. “I should go bother that assassin Rhys has around, since I have nothing better to do,” Dick said to himself as he opens up a gate to Hell and then opened another one to the Atlas HQ. Dick wandered the halls until he made it to the main office, to see Rhys sitting behind a ton of stacks of paper with Zer0 no where to be found. “Where’s Zer0?” “Off on a job for me,” Rhys said without looking up from his papers. “Oh,” Dick turned to leave, but was stopped by Rhys saying, “He will be back in a few.” “Okay, welp I will be back in a few then,” Dick left the building and found a place to stay while he waited for Zer0 to return. While he was waiting, he pulled out his black and blue spray paint from his jacket. He started to graffiti the floor with his iconic Nightwing symbol, then he grabbed his red spray paint and added his finishing touch to it. Zer0 arrived in the building, so he pocketed his spray paints and left back to the main office. When he walked in, he was greeted with a hello, but nothing more. “What brings a person like you to these parts,” “I got bored, so I decided to pay the assassin a hello,” Dick answered as he takes his hood off, but he keeps his mask on. Dick drew on a blank piece of paper and after he was done, he gave the paper to Zer0. “I hope you like it,” Dick was smiling under his mask. Dick stayed for a while, until he was called to Hell by Jason. “Welp, I gotta go. Until next time,” Dick opened up a gate to Hell and then waved good-bye. He walked around the castle and eventually made his way to the great hall. When he got there, he removed his mask and took a seat to the left of the king himself while Jason sat to the right of the king. “I see you have come,” “I'm here, now let’s get down to business. Why did you call me all the way out here?” Dick asked, which only got glares from everyone in the room except from Jason and the king. “We need you to find and execute this man. We can’t leave Hell, until this man is dead,” Lust declared with a lustful gaze. “So all I have to do is kill this man, so you guys can be free from Hell,” Dick summed up as he was about to stand up from his chair, he was stopped when the king said, “I have an announcement to make. Levianmon was slayed by this horrible man. Avenge our com-rad” “I will, but I think I should be on my way unless you don’t want me to execute this exorcist,” Dick said. As he places his hood and mask on. Lilithmon tells Dick, “Leave sweetie", If I do get slayed, you have a seat at this table,” As Lilithmon said in that oh so desiring voice that she uses to lure people into her trap. “Sorry incubus, but my heart is already in someone elses hands,” Dick rejected the incubus as he was leaving. “That sorry excuse for a demon is going to pay for turning down my offer,” Lilithmon stood up abruptly and left. “This meeting is adjourned,” the king left with Jason following behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Dick exited the gate and when he did, he saw Zer0 leaving and Rhys still working on all those papers. “Did you give Zer0 a mission or no,” Dick asked Rhys, which he just shook his head no. “I am giving him a two week day off to sort a few things out,” “Oh, well you wouldn’t mind if I ask him to deal with something for me,” Dick asked of Rhys, but all Rhys said was, “That is up to him since it is his short vacation.” And with that Dick left to find Zer0. He traveled back to Sanctuary to find that Zer0 was in his room where all his targets of opportunity were located at. “You’re not doing anything Zer0,” “No. Why do you ask?” “Just need you to kill this person for me,” Dick took a paper out of his coat. “Why can’t you?” “Cause this guy has already killed one of my buddies, so I believe you would be a great candidate for this job,” Dick smiled, “And in return I will show you what is under this mask.” “And why would I want to know/ what is under your mask?” Zer0 asked which only made Dick frown under his mask. “Then if you kill this man, I will do anything for you,” Dick’s smile returned when Zer0 only nodded. “Fine, who’s the target?” Zer0 asked which Dick only just handed over the paper, “But I will be joining you though.” So, they headed to the location of this particular person, which so happened to be on Earth. Dick lead Zer0 to the person and Zer0 killed the guy for Dick just like what Dick asked of him. “The task is done/ Now I return,” Zer0 said which had Dick waving good-bye to Zer0. “Time for me to return to Hell to give him the good news,” Dick opened up a gate to Hell and walked through. He walked to the throne room only to be attacked by Lilithmon, “Your back! How did you kill the guy,” “I asked myself that too,” Dick replied as he removes Lilithmon from himself. “Did you kill him,” “In a matter of speaking, but I didn’t have to do anything to him after I killed him,” Dick asked the king and all the king did was shake his head no. “So long as he is dead, we can continue to travel to the living world as we please. We will notify you if we have any more trouble like that, you may leave,” the king stated and Dick took that as his cue to leave Hell to return back to Sanctuary 3. When he arrived, Dick went straight to Moxxi’s for a drink and then after he finished his drink he headed down to Zer0’s room. Dick walked in to see the four vault hunters looking at the wanted papers Zer0 had up, but when Zer0 saw Dick standing there in the doorway, he walked away to give Dick his assignment for killing that man for him. “So you want me to go and retrieve this particular sniper rifle from Hyperion. What does it do?” “You will know when/ You retrieve it,” Zer0 replied to what Dick asked. “Okay,” Dick left in search of this sniper rifle Zer0 wants. When he got there he had to sneak into the weapons department to find that the gun Zer0 wants is locked up in a safe that requires a eye scan, a double handprint, and a voice recognition password. “I hope he didn’t send me out this way just to get killed,” Dick hoped as he tails the man who just opened the safe to load more guns into it. “I will be taking this,” Dick sliced the guys head off and started to search for the particular sniper rifle. Luckily he found it before reinforcements showed up. He grabbed the gun and placed it on his back with the rest of his weapons and left. “This was a piece of cake,” Dick smiled but his smile faded when he saw that there were people waiting outside for him. “Drop the gun and surrender,” “I think not,” Dick lunged at the closest person and sliced the guy in half and continued to dance around the people killing them as he moved. He drew his handgun and shot the commander in the head. He left a bloody and gory place behind him and made sure he hid in the shadows on the way out. He fast traveled to Sanctuary III to hand Zer0 the sniper rifle he asked for. He walked down to the hangar and turned left to see that Zer0’s room was locked with a note left on the door for Dick. “So you’re on Promethea with Rhys and the Atlas corporation, hmp,” Dick went back to the fast-travel station to travel to Atlas HQ. The guards prevented him from entering any farther. “I’m looking for Zer0. I have something to give him,” “Sorry, but you need an appointment to speak with the boss,” the guard said. “If you see Zer0, tell him I’ll be on Pandora trying out the sniper rifle he asked for,” Dick left for Pandora and found a particular spot where he could find a bandit camp to shoot at with this sniper rifle, he got for Zer0. He found a perch on top of a mountain overlooking a bandit camp in Frostburn Canyon. He started to shoot the bandits hanging out in the camp. He fired the first shot only for it hit the guy in the arm and then the guy exploded into several pieces and those pieces killed nearby enemies. “This gun is awesome,” Dick continued to explode several bandits until Zer0 showed up. “I believe that is mine,” “I know, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try it out. After all I had to fight my way out of Hyperion to get you this gun,” Dick smiled, but it wasn’t seen, “Let me show you what it does.” Dick took aim and shot another bandit this time it hit the guy in the head causing the bandits head to explode and then the whole body exploded, the pieces of the body hit nearby bandits causing them to explode which caused a chain reaction. “Hope your happy with this Hyperion-Atlas Hybrid sniper rifle,” Dick handed Zer0 the gun only for Zer0 to take aim at another bandit. He fired the gun and the bullet traveled towards the nomad’s head and when the bullet pierced the nomad’s head the head exploded causing a chain reaction between the last of the bandits. “I hope this is what you wanted,” “It’s the gun Hyperion made/ With Atlas tech/ Now it is where it belongs,” Zer0 placed the gun on his back and was going to leave, but was stopped by Dick. “So this is the gun you wanted to get back for Atlas, why?” “That doesn’t concern you,” “I just risked my life to get you that damn gun and your not going to tell me what’s it for,” Dick had taken off his wolf mask, but Zer0 seemed not to care what Dick wanted. “Like I told you/ This matter does not concern you/ Now I must be on my way,” Zer0 vanished back to Atlas, Dick assumed. “Fine, be that way! It’s not like you truly care about what I want to know,” Dick huffed as he opens a gate to Hell only to be summoned by the king himself for another job. “What does his majesty want with me?” “Just need you to bribe a person who could commune with any supernatural being to open up a ritual seal to allow us to take over the pathetic human realm,” Jason replied. “Why would you want me to do it,” “That’s because you’re our best asset,” Jason said with a smile. “Awe my dead heart melts,” Dick took his seat at the table while the others slowly start to file in. “Looks like the asshole has returned to his master,” “I would keep your mouth shut incubus or I will gut you alive,” Dick threatened as he takes his mask and hood off and he places his two swords on the table. “And I will have you soul for dinner during our sex you will offer me,” “F*** off incubus or else I will make sure this is the last face you see,” Dick hissed as he places his blade near the incubus’ neck. “You will take that back,” “Not any time soon,” Dick holstered his blade back on his back and awaited the entry of the king himself. Luckily they didn’t have to wait long, for the king had walked in with his huge sword in hand. “Glad to see that you have made it, but if you even think about killing my incubus. I will make your life a living hell worse than the one you went through,” the king threatened and Dick just nods quickly. “What would you like me to do?” “Bring this assassin you have been hanging out with to me,” “I could bring you any other assassin, but Zer0 I cannot bring,” “Then suffer the consequences of your betrayal,” the king lifted the blade up to Dick’s neck and Dick gulped in fear. “What do you want with him then?” “That has no concern of yours, until the day I need you to,” the king placed the sword back on his side and allowed Dick to leave so that he could continue the meeting with the sins. “I should’ve known me getting close to the esteemed assassin would end up like this,” Dick’s face slumped in sadness as well as his ears slumping in sadness. Dick opened up a gate to the living world and started his search for Zer0. He looked everywhere for Zer0, but he didn’t find him at all, so Dick left a drawing with a message on it for Zer0 on Zer0’s door in Sanctuary. 

Tim sat in front of the bat-computer examining the compounds of the virus he found on one the demons he fought earlier in the night. It was made of some kind of compound that can’t be found on Earth, but from the planet that Dick had been hanging out recently. “I should get in touch with Dick on this matter,” Tim said as he shuts off the computer and heads off to bed for the night. 

Dick couldn’t find Zer0, so he went to help Wesker out since it was the deal he made with him. He traveled to Pandora in search of Wesker again. He did find Wesker, but Wesker was still working on his virus for demons. “I am here to help you out,” “You can help me out by loaning me some blood samples,” “My blood is contaminated with the last virus you made, so are you sure,” “All the demons are,” Wesker said as Dick slices open his hand to give Wesker some blood samples as he asked. “Now retrieve one of those bandits for me,” Wesker continued to work while Dick left to retrieve Wesker a bandit from one of the many bandit camps. He chose a Badass Psycho for Wesker, but damn this Psycho is constantly trying to break out of the chains it was tied in. “I brought you the bandit you asked for,” Dick shouted into the lab that Wesker was using, but he wasn’t answered for Wesker was being attacked by Tim.


	10. Time Travel Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is sent back in time to turn a certain somebody into a demon.

Dick left the bandit behind and snuck up on Tim and yanked him back by wrapping his arms around his waist. “What are you doing here, Tim?” “Following up on a lead on the virus back home,” Tim shrugged himself away from dick. “What are you talking about? Wesker isn’t allowed to experiment on demons anymore, thanks to the contract we agreed on,” Dick hissed, as his eyes turned from a bright blue to a bright yellow. “Well then he must have been lying,” “The contract never lies,” Dick lunged at Tim, but Tim whispered a short incantation and Dick was bound by golden, chains. “What did you do to me?” “Nothing, but a little of angelic magic can’t fix,” Tim smiled proudly of his accomplishment. “Now you are going to tell me what Wesker is planning,” “Sorry Timmy, but I can’t go against my word,” Dick hissed as the chains tightened around his midsection, arms, legs, and neck. “That’s not the answer I was looking for,” “Then you aren’t going to get shit out me,” Dick said, and at that moment he vanished from the area and in the hands of the demons again. “Thank you, now I must return to what I was doing,” “No! We have a different job in mind for you,” the demon said as a collar appears around Dick’s neck. “Then what do you have in mind,” Dick asked the demon, and then the room went silent. They walked silent until they arrived at the room filled with odd looking mirrors. “What are these?” “These are the mirrors of the past. I need a demon like you, so I can travel back in time. “So, what you are saying is that these allow you to see the past lives of anyone that has existed and you need me to go back in time for you,” Dick’s smile grew wider as he spoke.

“Yes, now I must ask of your assistance in retrieving this particular person from the past so that this person doesn’t have to be hunted in the future by a friend,” “Okay. All I have to do is go into this person’s past and bring him to where exactly so that he isn’t hunted by a friend now,” “You will bring him to Hell on the day you first become a Demon, so that you never meet your past self while you are there,” the demon explained to Dick and Dick thought for a moment and then replied with, “I’ll do it, but it is going to cost you.” “Your payment will come to you in do time,” the demon said before he touched a mirror and pushed Dick through the mirror. “Well I guess there is no going back,” Dick trekked onwards to where he guessed he was looking for. Then at that moment a searing pain occurred that had Dick falling to his knees, clutching his left arm in complete agony. “What the Hell?!!” Dick screamed in agony before all of a sudden the pain stopped and a name and instructions were inscribed in his arm, reading “Bring this man to Hell (Zer0) and make sure he is given to the king with the words saying the perfect gift for the future.” “Looks like I have to bring Zer0 to Hell,” Dick grumbled as he stands up from the floor and continues his trek in the direction the mark was telling him, through the excruciating pain coming from it.  
It took him 2 years to find Zer0 and even then, it was difficult on finding him. “Where the hell are you Zer0?!!!” Dick shouted into the sky and just like that his arm starts to burn again. “Looks like you’re on this planet after all,” Dick ran in the direction his arm told him in. Dick ran past animals, plant life, and bandits to catch up with the esteemed assassin he has been looking for. Lucky him, because Dick ran into Zer0 at the train station. “Your going to have to come with me,” Dick tried to grab for Zer0’s arm, but his had went right through it, “Damn hologram! I know you are out there Zer0! If you show yourself now, I will try to make this as painless as possible,” Dick removed his mask to place it inside his jacket. While he did that Zer0 landed behind Dick to strike the finishing blow, but Dick grabbed the blade and yanked it towards him with enough force to off set Zer0’s balance. “Sorry, but this is my only way of returning back home,” Dick opened a gate as soon as Zer0 stumbled towards Dick. Zer0 wasn’t too happy that he was captured by a demon none thee less. Zer0 was led towards a big throne room and on top of the throne sat a very intimidating demon that looked like he could squish Zer0 instantly. “I believe he will be very useful in the future,” “I see; I am glad that one of my minions sent you back for me. Now Zer0, you will forever be a demon and in return you can carry on normal life except you must feed on the souls of your enemies in return and when the time comes, I will call on you. You will aid whomever I say,” the king struck with such speed that Zer0 couldn’t comprehend how the huge demon moved so fast. He didn’t even have the time to react to the blade sticking out of his back, now that it was embedded handle deep. Dick stood awaiting the re-awakening of Zer0. Zer0 had awakened as a demon and a tattoo now adorned his neck and he wore some very different attire that he was use to. Dick took in the new clothing Zer0 wore and was amazed by what he saw. Zer0 wore black leather pants with black boots that reached his knees, a light gray t-shirt, black finger-less gloves, and to top it all off he wore a black leather jacket over his gray t-shirt. “Damn,” Dick said as he takes his hood off, so that Zer0 could see Dick’s un-natural bright blue eyes. “You look better as a demon than what you were before,” Dick whistled. “Richard, I leave Zer0 in your care,” “Wait, that wasn’t what that damn demon said,” Dick’s face went from awe to pissed off. “He will be left in your care until he can fully master his demon powers and I do believe Zer0 and you are going to be late for that train,” the king snapped his fingers and they vanished back to the train station. Once there, Dick placed his wolf mask and hood back on. “How do I change this outfit?” “I uh don’t know,” Dick confessed which got him a death glare from Zer0, “Sorry, I usually just go to a store and buy my own clothes.” “I thought,” “Well, there are demons that can at will, but I can’t for some odd reason,” Dick smiled underneath his mask and Zer0’s glare turned to a frown. “No one is supposed to know me,” “Hm,” Dick thought and then used some demon magic to summon a necklace that makes Zer0’s old clothing appear, when in reality he is still wearing the leather that his demon side chose, “This should hide those clothes and replace them with your original clothes including your mask.” “Thanks,” was all Zer0 said before the train arrived. It turns out they were the first ones into the train. They sat there in silence, until the train stopped to let two more people on. No one seemed to even see Dick sitting there in the darkness of the train cart, but they did see Zer0 sitting there. Lucky Zer0, cause they just plain out ignored him as well as the next three people that entered the train cart. The five vault hunters were chatting really loud, so they couldn’t here the conversation Dick and Zer0 were having. “Your abilities should mirror what you could do before you were killed by the king himself,” Dick explained in a low voice so that the vault hunters could not here him. “Hm,” Zer0 replied. A sign appeared saying, ‘Welcome Vault Hunters,’ then the sign falls to reveal a sign that says, ‘Welcome to your Doom [Nothing Personal]’ and then all kinds of loaders appeared in the small train cart. Zer0 jumped to the roof of the train cart, the gunzerker ended up in another train cart, the siren froze somebody in place, the commando ran and then turned around to throw his turret and then summoned an rocket launcher to blast the loaders to pieces, the mechromancer was also on top of the train cart with her robot, and Dick sat in the shadows to watch the scene play out. They all entered the final train cart that wasn’t damaged and a fake Handsome Jack swiveled around saying, “It’s cute that you think you’re the heroes of this little adventure, but you’re not. Welcome to Pandora kiddos,” and that’s when the train cart blew up scattering the vault hunters all over the icy waste land. Dick was the first one up, since he is pretty darn use to things blowing up on him and then went check if Zer0, the newest demon, was okay. “You okay Zee,” Dick asked the dazed demon and he received a sort of nod from Zer0. “Glad to know that you are still somewhat coherent,” Dick outstretched his hand out for Zer0 to take. Zer0 took the outstretched hand and stood up, but noticed that no one was even looking for him. “I forgot to mention, but your chameleon powers are active,” “Then why can/ Richard see me,” “The tattoo around your neck allows me to see you when your using your chameleon powers,” Dick slowly walked away from Zer0. Zer0 contemplated on whether he should ask Richard for help on his powers or teach himself. He slowly sauntered off in Dick’s direction only for Dick to stop abruptly. “Why did you stop?” Zer0 asked as a question mark appears on his visor. “People,” Dick pointed at the people inside the place. “Vault Hunters are friends/ Not enemies,” “To me they are enemies,” Dick snarled out as his claws slowly grow from his fingers. “Friends not enemies/ Unless told otherwise,” Zer0 hissed as he takes the lead into the building. “Whatever!” Dick snarled as he follows Zer0 into the place and retracts his claws. Dick kept to himself, because he would rather not want to murder a vault hunter for no good reason in front of Zer0. He ignored the conversations until Zer0 decided to introduce him to everyone. “This is Richard,” Zer0 introduced Dick and then Dick was growling in response. “You make me angry or annoy me! You will probably be found dead where no one would ever look for you,” Dick threatened which had the other vault hunters except for Krieg and Zer0. “You have a very scary friend there Zer0,” Maya declared and Zer0 just nods his head in agreement. Dick left the room with the fire place to a different room. He grabbed his spray paints and started to spray paint a wolf. Then Zer0 walked up to him, but Dick just continued to spray paint his art. When it was all done, Zer0 took notice of the red zero on the head of the wolf. “What’s that so post to mean?” “The Zer0 I knew liked it, so I started to tag places with this emblem,” Dick said with sadness and Zer0 noticed that he wasn’t talking about him, but another Zer0. “When you mean Zer0/ Do you mean me or another?” “Futuristic you, but I had to leave for reasons of my own accord,” Dick took his mask off and placed it in one of his inside jacket pockets. The others had walked in within that time to see Dick’s artwork. “Damn that’s good,” Axton whistled which mirrored everyone else’s minds which only got a glare from Dick. “Looks like they like/ Stop growling,” Zer0 growled back. Dick backed down and placed his spray paints away and placed his mask back on. “I’ll take a look up ahead, join me whenever,” Dick took off down the path of Claptrap’s place. Zer0 watched as Dick left Claptrap’s place and into the distance. Zer0 took a seat on one of the frozen couches before being told off by Claptrap for vandalizing his place, which he didn’t do. “Get to cleaning minion!” “Oh, are you kidding me?” Zer0 cloaked himself before trailing down the path Dick took. 

The next day, Dick had made it to Liars Berg where he fought off several bandits, that didn’t stand a chance to him, but he wasn’t the only one who had arrived at Liars Berg. “I thought you were going to stay behind with the others,” “They should be coming/ I didn’t leave them/ Claptrap is annoying,” Zer0 walked up to where Dick was leaning up against the wall of a building. “Sounds good, but you’re sure that they are coming,” Dick questioned and Zer0 just nods his head yes. “Good then,” Dick smiled as Claptrap’s voice could be heard from the ravine. “Looks like they are right on time,” Dick’s smile faded and was replaced with a frown. Dick didn’t pay any attention to what was going on between the vault hunters and Sir Hammerlock, but none the less he followed the vault hunters to a bandit’s, Captain Flynt, ship. Dick hid in the shadows while the vault hunters did most of the work. When they all made it to Sanctuary, they were all situated in rooms in the supposed HQ. Axton, Salvador, and Krieg shared a room, Maya and Gaige shared another room, and Zer0 and Dick was thrown into the last room that only had two beds. Dick was grateful for the room, but he decided against hanging out around that room and took up sitting at the bar for now. He took a few shots before he was called by Zer0 to head to Frostburn Canyon to find Roland. Dick finished his last shot and followed after Zer0. “You know, I’m only here to help you control your new found powers, not to help you and your friends defeat this person,” “I believe his precise words were/ To help me with what ever I choose,” Zer0 smirked. “Nope, you are just in my care until you can master your damn powers,” “Then this will be a perfect learning experience,” Zer0 said with no haiku. “Fine,” Dick grumbled as he follows Zer0 to the others who were waiting in Scooter’s garage. “I found him,” Zer0 pointed at Dick. “Where are we going?” Dick asked and was given a short reply from Zer0 saying, “Frostburn Canyon.” “So off to a bandit infested place,” Dick said as he steps right through something the vault hunters couldn’t see, except for Zer0 who saw the gate. “Did he just vanish into thin air,” Gaige gapped. “Do you think he is going to be joining us or meeting us over there,” Maya questioned and the only reply they got from Zero was a shrug. “Then I guess we will just have to wait and see,” Axton said as they each pair up in twos and then drive off towards Frostburn Canyon.

Dick sat on top of a pile of bandit corpse and all that was left was a measly psycho that was floating up above Dick’s head. His ears picked up some movement in the direction of the entrance of this place so he dropped the psycho before they got any ideas. He sat in boredom so he said, “That wasn’t even a warm-up.” “You killed all these people,” “Like I said, that wasn’t even a warm up,” Dick hissed as he stands up from the pile of bandits. Dick strayed behind them and pulled Zer0 aside to tell him something, “Zee, I think it’s time you try out your powers on the bandits I left in that direction,” Dick pointed towards the entrance and then started to walk towards the direction he pointed in. “I should keep to the task/ Can’t delve into this now,” Zer0 growled and Dick just shrugs his shoulders and said, “Then don’t blame me if you decide to accidentally kill one of your comrades or freak them out with your freaky powers.” “Fine,” was all Zer0 said before he chased after Dick. “I knew you had some kind of brain still alive in there,” Dick patted Zer0 on the back before allowing Zer0 to have at it with the bandits. Zer0 cloaked himself, but the new addition, was that two nasty blades appeared in his hands every time he was ready to deal the finishing blow. There was another ability which can speed him up tremendously and can allow him to see the critical points on an enemy without his tech. There is one that he chooses not to delve into which could or might level this whole area. “So you’re more of a hunter class demon. Nice, but I know for sure you are missing out on one of your abilities,” “I’ll try it out some…..other time,” Zer0 said and Dick just shook his head no. “That won’t do, so come with me,” Dick grabbed Zer0 by the wrist and guided him into the gates and to the coliseum of Hell. “What are we doing here?” “You will use your ability against me and please no holding back,” Dick drew his two swords and Zer0 just shook his head no. “What if I kill you?” “You won’t cause there are counter measures to prevent me from dying by one of your abilities,” Dick smiled as he places his mask in one of his inside pockets and motioned for Zer0 to attack. “If you insist,” Zer0 cloaked himself and lunged at Dick only for Dick to parry his attacks. “You got to do better than that,” Dick taunted as the stands of the coliseum fill up with inmates and Jason and Slade sat at the top looking down on him and Zer0. Dick wasn’t focused on anything, but the fight and it seemed like Zer0 was holding back. “Come on Zee, quit holding back and just let loose that inner demon,” Dick taunted over and over until Zer0 did just that and released his inner demon, but it still wasn’t enough to defeat Dick. Everyone was cheering for Zer0, but he got there attention by pinning Zer0 on his stomach. “I win,” Dick whispered in Zer0’s ear and rose to soak up the cheers he was getting, but Zer0 stood up and plunged his blades right through Dick’s stomach. Dick grabbed the blades and broke them easily. “You’re not ready to take me on,” Dick grabbed Zer0 by the neck so quick that Zer0 didn’t have the time to react. “Time to go back to the drawing board,” Dick let Zer0 go and then grabbed his swords to holster them on his back and placed his mask back on. “Learn to make your blade stronger and then we will talk about a rematch,” Dick hissed as he opens a gate back to the living world. Zer0 walked through the gate very mad while Dick had a smile on his face the whole way back to Frostburn Canyon.   
“It looks like Zer0 has to improve his skills,” “Indeed he must, but I see great potential in the assassin more potential than the one I personally trained,” the king smiled as he makes his way back to his castle.

“Where were you two?” Maya asked for all of them and Dick just smiles. “I beat the esteemed assassin,” Dick’s smile grew wider. “Uh-huh, well then. We found out that the Firehawk is actually Lilith, Roland’s friend, and Roland is with the Bloodshots,” “Great, but I can take care of this one. You guys stay and rest,” Dick opened another gate straight into the Bloodshots’ stronghold. He walked through and wasn’t asked any questions. “I assume you are Roland, right,” Dick asked the man in the cell. “Yes, and you?” “Dick Grayson, one of the vault hunters. The rest are back at Sanctuary resting so it looks like I am your savior,” Dick explained to Roland as he yanks the bars of the cell right off. “How are you planning on getting us out?” “That’s simple, just don’t let go of my arm or else you will be trapped in a place between worlds,” Dick said as he opens a gate back to Sanctuary and Roland grabs Dick’s arm just to walk right through the gate. They appeared on the other side, but it turns out Roland was destined to die cause Dick could smell the Grimm Reaper hanging around the guy. “That was really quick,” “What can I say, I’m a really awesome kind of guy unlike the sore loser over there,” Dick snarked as Zer0 levels a glare at Dick. “Not a sore loser/I just hate you,” Zer0 snarled and Dick just grinned to the reaction he got out of Zer0. “Just the reaction I was looking for,” Dick laughed as the three of them make it to the HQ. “I will be at the bar if you need anything,” Dick dismissed himself before they all started to talk about their next course of action. Dick slowly walked to Moxxi’s bar, and on his way, he removed his mask from his face and placed it in his inside pockets to hide it from everyone. When he arrived, he took a seat on one of the barstools and ordered at least five shots of Whiskey and then got a glass of Rakk Ale for Zer0 to try. “I’ll bring the glass back,” Dick said as he grabs the glass of Rakk Ale and surprisingly Moxxi allowed it. He walked back to the HQ with a plan to brighten up Zer0’s mood. When he walked into the HQ everyone was gone except for Zer0, Maya, and Krieg. “Where’s everyone else?” Dick asked everyone that was left in the HQ. “Off on a mission,” “Oh,” was all Dick said before walking up to Zer0 and handing him a glass of some sort. “Try it, you might like it,” Dick urged, but Zer0 declined. “Come on, you can’t say you don’t want any when your mind is saying something else,” “Stay out of my head!” Zer0 growled, but he took the glass none the less. “I will if you try the Rakk Ale I brought just for you to try,” “Fine,” Zer0 removed his helmet in front of Maya and Krieg, but they weren’t paying attention. Zer0 took a sip of the Rakk Ale and his face scrunched up in disgust. “That’s disgusting,” “Well your future self-loved it,” Dick’s face turned to sadness, but Zer0 decided to finish it to see if he could make Dick happy again, but it didn’t. “I’ll be back at Moxxi’s,” Dick jumped out through the balcony. “Well he did try to make you smile,” Maya said without turning to face him. “Assassins don’t have emotions,” “They can it’s just you choose not to,” Maya said right before she was tugged down the stairs by Krieg. After he heard that, he walked to Moxxi’s to find Dick, but he wasn’t there. He looked everywhere including asking people where Dick was at, but no one knew where he was at until Zer0 found Dick on top of the HQ’s roof. He climbed up to see what Dick was doing, but all he could see was that Dick had his mask and hood on with two spray paints in hand. Zer0 decided on scaring Dick, but that backfired when Dick said, “What do you want?” Zer0’s smile fell and was replaced with a scowl, “Never mind.” Zer0 climbed back down to the ground only to see that Dick had followed him. “Now that I got you alone… How about you buy me a drink and I’ll be happy again?” “Fine,” Zer0 rolled his eyes and then lead Dick over to Moxxi’s bar. Once there, Dick took a seat at a table this time while Zer0 went to Moxxi to get the drinks. When Zer0 arrived, he came with a bottle of Whiskey for Dick and a glass of Rakk Ale for himself. “It looks like you know exactly what I like,” Dick took the bottle from Zer0 so that Zer0 could take a seat at the table in the corner. No one payed them any mind even if Dick was spewing crazy non-sense, but at least it made Zer0 smile a tad. After Dick finished his drink as well as Zer0, Dick stumbled over his feet and that left Zer0 with helping Dick get back to the HQ. Dick and Zer0 stumbled into the room they shared and before either of them new it they were kissing very hungerly.

The next day, Zer0 woke up to see that he was trapped in someone’s arms. Nothing was registering in his brain on what happened last night except that Dick was sleeping soundly beside him. He did try to tear himself away Dick’s arms, but to no avail so he laid there waiting for Dick to wake up since Dick’s grip on him was really strong until he woke up screaming. “Are you okay,” “I’m…. uh fine. This just happens sometimes when I start to remember the past,” Dick smiled his brightest to get Zer0 off his case about his screaming. “If you say so/ Do you remember what/ Happened last night?” “Not a clue, but I can guess me and you did something last night cause our clothes are all over the floor,” Dick laughed lightly and Zer0 just gives Dick a questioning look until he actually took into account the clothes and items all over the floor, “Oh.” “Yeah, now you’re catching on,” Dick smiled as he plants a kiss on Zer0’s cheek before standing up to take a shower. Zer0 cheeks were glowing in embarrassment before cleaning up the mess they made to pass the time while Dick was in shower. After Dick got out, Zer0 grabbed his things and went to take a shower. Dick got ready and sat down on the couch with a book in his hand when Zer0 walked in with his fancy looking assassin get up. “Look at you, all dressed up just for me,” “No.” Zer0 said which got a slight pout from Dick who then replaced the pout with a grin. “So what now,” Dick asked Zer0, who just shrugged his shoulder and turned to leave the room. Zer0 was greeted with all the vault hunters looking at him. “Is there something on my face,” “No, just you and Dick were loud last night,” Lilith said which had >///< showing up on Zer0’s visor. At that moment Dick walked out with a smile, but it was hidden from view. Dick didn’t say anything, but he did say, “Zer0’s a hottie under that assassin get up.” Zer0 cloaked himself to save himself from embarrassment. Dick was briefed on the next mission while Zer0 stayed cloaked and was told that Maya, Krieg, and Zer0 were going to be joining him on this mission to retrieve the vault key. Dick pulled Zer0 aside and said, “After this mission, I won’t be able to join you guys on anymore, for my past self will be appearing to help you guys stop Jack.” “What happens if you were to meet your past self,” “The whole-time continuum will collapse in on its self, causing the universe to end,” Dick explained as they make their way out of the HQ. Dick and Zer0 walked in silence all the way to the catch-a-ride system where Maya and Krieg were waiting in a technical. Dick hopped in the back with Krieg and Maya drove while Zer0 manned the gunner seat. They drove in silence to the Tundra Express where they had to meet up with a Crimson Raider that is stationed out there that is really good at bomb making. They killed a few varkids on the way there and the four of them noticed that it was only a 13-year-old named Tiny Tina. Dick was tasked with retrieving the bundakadonks, Maya and Krieg were tasked with retrieving Sir Reginald from the varkids and Zer0 was tasked with retrieving Miss Fluffybutt. They all returned with the items they were tasked with and Dick handed over the bundankadonks over to Tina and the other vault hunters placed the items they collected at the table. Tina finished the bundankadonks and asked the vault hunters to retrieve Fleshstick, the guest of honor to her tea party. Dick volunteered to retrieve Fleshstick while the others wait for his return. Dick was really quick, and as soon as Fleshstick entered the cave the trap activated. Tina ordered them to fight off Fleshstick’s companions. They took care of the bandits and headed on out to where the train is supposed to be heading through. The train blew up and they had to enter the wreckage to find the vault key, only to have to fight Wilhelm. Dick drew his two swords that looked really nasty looking before dashing faster than what anybody could see right at Wilhelm. His blades cut to the bone of Wilhelm’s chest before dodging to allow Maya, Krieg, and Zer0 to shoot at Wilhelm. Dick tries again, but he ends up getting wacked a side by one of Wilhelm’s still functioning arms sending him flying straight into a glacier. Dick got up from the glacier with absolutely no wounds and dashed at Wilhelm again and this time he ended the guy’s life with his two blades. “How are you still alive?” Maya asked and Dick re-holsters his swords. “Simple, I am not human like what you people think I am,” Dick declared and he still gets a confused look from Maya and Krieg. “Then what are you,” “A person that was once human,” Dick explained to Maya who just took it as it was. “Why didn’t you tell them you are a demon?” “It’s best that they don’t know until they meet me in this time,” Dick explained to Zer0 as Maya picks up the power core that Wilhelm dropped and they all walk to the fast-travel station. Dick stayed silent the whole time even knowing about this one tidbit, that Jack was going to moonshot Sanctuary. “I think I should hide, just for this little segment and mostly likely the rest of your time here and beyond until you catch up with my time line,” Dick whispered loud enough for Zer0 to hear. Zer0 nodded and Dick slinked into the shadows to hide from his past self that will be getting caught up in defeating Jack. Dick watched from the shadows as the events he went through were happening just like they were supposed to. Zer0 on the other hand, slowly got control of his demon powers which allowed Dick to return back to his time even though Zer0 didn’t want him to go just yet, but in the end Dick returned to his time and when he did he was attacked in a hug by Zer0 who he could have sworn was wearing black, grays, and whites instead of all white. “I did wait, but you sure did take your time getting back,” “Oh right, I sure did, but now that I am back, why don’t you tell me what has happened since then,” Dick smiled as Zer0 stops hugging Dick. “Well I joined Rhys in defeating Maliwan as well as the other vault hunters, Lilith and Maya are still alive, you graffitied my door, you did something for Moze for her Iron Bear, Jason said something along the lines of “there have been new people inducted into hell,” and lastly you nearly got yourself killed,” Zer0 explained as they make their way to Moxxi’s bar. “So what was it I did for Moze,” “I think you helped her spray paint something on her Iron Bear,” “Oh, but what was it,” Dick questioned as they take a seat on the barstools. “I believe it was a psycho mask and a few guns around the said mask,” “Hmm, interesting. I guess I will have to look at it sometime,” Dick got his drink as well as Zer0. They talked and talked, but for in Dick’s case he was being caught up in the events that he wasn’t really there. After a while Zer0 led Dick to his room and they fell asleep together. The next day, Dick woke up all alone, but with note saying, ‘Rhys called me in early and I didn’t want to wake you up so early,’ “Looks like I’ll be alone for now,” Dick said to himself as he gets up and gets ready to leave for Hell. Dick was very confused when he saw new members sitting at the table instead of the original ones he was use to. He saw Damian Wayne sitting where Lucemon sat, Incubus Dick sitting in Lilithmon’s seat, Wally sitting in Beelzemon, Handsome Jack sitting in Barbamon’s seat, John Constantine sitting in Belphemon’s seat, and the last person he did not recognize at all was sitting in Leviamon’s seat. “It’s great to see you again,” “Same, but what happened to the others?” “They all perished trying to kill Cloud there,” the king pointed at the man with spikey blonde hair. “So you found others to replace them,” “As you can see the other you has taken up Lilithmon’s place, Damian Wayne has taken up Lucemon’s place, Wally West has taken up Beelzemon’s place, your mentor Handsome Jack has taken up Barbamon’s place, John Constantine has taken up Belphemon’s place, and Cloud Strife has taken up Leviamon’s place,” the king explained which confused Dick Grayson. “So they all were killed by him,” Dick pointed to Cloud and he received a nod from everyone in the room. “As for you. You’re in the hands of our personal torturer, but I bet you know exactly who I am talking about,” the king smiled. “I’m going to be what,” Dick’s voice cracked a bit as Harley Quinn walks in with a leash and collar. “You’re going to be their new little pet,” “NO!” Dick was about to leave, but Harley had quickly wrapped the collar around his neck before he could leave. He was dragged like a dog all the way down to the torturing chambers and he was forced to sit in the chair he despises the most. He was strapped in and not soon after Joker walked in with a tray of different tools. “It seems like the king no longer cares for you,” Joker placed the tray to his right, “and I did hear that time is going to change.” “No, it will not,” Dick snarled at Joker, but Joker just retaliated by plunging a nasty looking dagger in his left thigh and he hissed in pain. “I hear it is going to be happening really soon,” Joker laughed as he grabs a crow bar from the tray.


End file.
